<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A World of Mischief and Misery by ariadnesmaze</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23017219">A World of Mischief and Misery</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariadnesmaze/pseuds/ariadnesmaze'>ariadnesmaze</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A World of Monsters and Magic [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A.I.M., A.R.E.S., Advanced Idea Mechanics, Aether, Avengers - Freeform, Avengers Assemble - Freeform, Avengers Tower, Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Comic Book compliant, Domestic Avengers, Dr. Strange is a badass, Found Family, Infinity Stones, Iron Man movies - Freeform, Malekith - Freeform, Mind Stone, Multi, Power Stone - Freeform, Pre-Thor (2011), Reality, Reality Stone, Soul Stone, Space Stone, Stark Tower, Thanos (Marvel) Dies, Thor: The Dark World, Time - Freeform, Time Stone, mind, power, soul, space, thanos - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:27:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>23,745</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23017219</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariadnesmaze/pseuds/ariadnesmaze</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mephisto is back and Rina has no idea what to do, the powers of the Mind Stone are growing more and more powerful and A.R.E.S. is determined to destroy the Avengers. Loki continues to manipulate those around him to train Rina to become a weapon of mass destruction so that he can one day defeat Kang the Conqueror and rule the cosmos with Rina by his side but Rina turns out to be more intoxicating than Loki expected and his plans begin to fall apart when he finds himself looking at Rina as more than just his weapon while Rina faces the demons of her past that have risen from the deep and threaten to pull her back under.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Loki (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s), Loki/OFC, Tom Hiddleston/Loki/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A World of Monsters and Magic [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1586299</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter One</p>
<p>Rina</p>
<p>I stood in an empty Stark Tower, the entire place nothing but a ruin. “Riiiiinnnaaaa,” a voice whispered and I froze, trying to pinpoint where the voice was coming from. “Riiiinnnnaaa,” it said again, echoing from down the hall and I turned and ran the other way, trying to put as much distance between myself and that voice as possible. I knew that voice, I knew the man who was hiding in the darkness. </p>
<p>Mephisto was coming for me.</p>
<p>I raced down the hallway and ran into the training room to see Loki standing with his back to me. </p>
<p>The room was dark but I knew it was him. “Loki!” I shouted, running towards him, knowing I would be safe once I reached him.</p>
<p>I reached out to touch him and noticed the black blood all around his feet. I stepped in it and my foot sunk like it was quicksand. I stumbled backwards, as the blood undulated and twisted like it was alive. </p>
<p>It began to crawl up Loki’s body and Loki didn’t move. “LOKI!” I raced around the pile so I could see his face but couldn’t help but gag at what I saw. Loki’s eyes, nose, mouth and ears, were leaking black blood and his heart was trying to rip its way from his chest while he simply stood there, as if unable to see or feel what was happening to him. </p>
<p>I reached out to touch him and he let loose a pain filled howl. He doubled over just as his heart burst from his chest. His body seemed to turn inside out until he was nothing but a human shaped black blob of stinking, rotting blood. </p>
<p>It towered over me, easily eight feet tall and blood dripped around the black shape. It reached out for me, “Riiiiinnnnaaa,” it moaned. </p>
<p>I turned and ran down the hallway, hearing the squelching footsteps of the blood monster following me. I rounded a corner and stopped as I beheld a man in a tight red suit standing at the end of the corner, small red horns protruded from his mop of black hair and his fangs glistened as he smiled at me. </p>
<p>“Hello my darling,” he said and lunged for me, fangs snapping. </p>
<p>I lunged away and woke up as I hit the ground, tangled up in my sheets. I sat up, shaking as I detangled myself and called for JARVIS to turn on the lights. I curled back up in my bed, knees to my chest as I tried to slow my shaking.</p>
<p>It had been a week since I had told the Avengers what had really happened in Tokyo. </p>
<p>It hadn’t gone well. </p>
<p>“Wait,” Tony said, “you’re telling me that you tried to create synthetic vibranium and instead you opened a portal to hell?” </p>
<p>“Pretty much,” I explained, “I was kidnapped and held hostage by Mephisto for five years although only five days passed on Earth.” I pushed down the memories, not wanting to relive the horrors I had gone through at the hands of Mephisto. “He knew about my powers and wanted to use me to take over the other Underworlds so he could defeat Death.” I said, “I stole his powers and escaped, sealing the portal behind me but it was a temporary fix and when Loki opened a portal to let in the Chitauri, it ripped back open.” I said, “the tear is located in Las Vegas this time and it’s much bigger than last time.” </p>
<p>“Fantastic,” Clint said, “so, Loki is about to cause two war for the price of one.” </p>
<p>“Trust me,” Loki said, holding up his hands, “I didn’t know or I wouldn’t have done it.” </p>
<p>It had been a week and we were no closer to finding a way to close the portal and I refused to get close enough to take Mephisto’s powers. I didn’t want to have to ever touch him again. </p>
<p>I glanced at my alarm clock and groaned as I realized it was two in the morning. I had been awoken at the same time each night for the past week and hadn’t been able to fall back asleep. </p>
<p>I had a feeling I knew who that black blood monster was. I had only seen him once as I had fled Mephisto’s domain. His name was Blackheart, and he was Mephisto’s son. He had barely been a child when I had left but if Mephisto had raised him, the child would now be a creature filled with hatred and malice and evil. If it found me, Blackheart would drag me back to Mephisto without mercy. </p>
<p>I pulled my ipad towards me, studying the various cameras that had been placed all around the empty lot that held Mephisto’s Hotel Inferno, none of the cameras we had put inside the magical barrier worked so we had stuck to putting them all around the block, watching to see if anything strange happened. </p>
<p>So far, we had seen nothing and I hadn’t dared return to the hotel, not wanting to hear that voice that echoed through my dreams again. Loki had gone once to report on the progress and had claimed the Hotel was still building itself and didn’t seem to be moving very quickly. I assumed that once the hotel was fully built, Mephisto would come for me. </p>
<p>He would wait until he had a palace to trap his would be queen inside. But, I would not go willingly and I would rather die than be in Mephisto’s hands again. </p>
<p>I reached out with the powers of the Mind Stone and encased the tower with its power, listening to everyone inside of it and hunting for anything out of the ordinary. </p>
<p>I had done this for a week, slowly expanding the range of the powers to see how much of its power I could handle. I had started with the floor I was on and then the top floors and now I could encompass the entire building and hear all the thoughts simultaneously and I knew I could easily slip in and control the minds of anyone around me, something I had done on accident a few times since I had used a vast majority of my strength saving lives during the A.R.E.S. attack. </p>
<p>It was getting harder and harder to ignore the powers of the Mind Stone. </p>
<p>I checked on every person in the tower, making sure they were safe and unharmed. Everyone was asleep...well, not everyone.</p>
<p> Loki’s magic brushed against my mind and I tracked him down to the kitchen. I looked through his eyes to see him making my favorite tea. I pulled out of his mind and stopped the flow of power around the tower as I landed back in my own mind, feeling strangely heavy and hindered in my own body. </p>
<p>He must have known I was awake, or had been checking in on everyone just like me. I padded down to the kitchen, still holding onto the ipad so I could keep an eye on Hotel Inferno, wearily studying him as he handed me a cup of tea with the perfect amount of honey and milk added. </p>
<p>I sipped it carefully, staring at him.</p>
<p>Loki cocked his head, sipping on his own tea, “what is it?” </p>
<p>“Why are you being so nice to me?” I asked. </p>
<p>Loki shrugged, “I’m worried about you.” </p>
<p>“Uh huh,” I said, “why are you worried about me?” </p>
<p>Loki cocked an eyebrow, “isn’t it obvious? There’s a giant hole in Las Vegas to hell and the devil himself wants you. Why would I not be worried?” </p>
<p>“I’m fine,” I barked, burning my mouth on the huge sip of tea I took. Loki waved his hand and a tendril of icy cold filled my mouth like it had been filled with cold water and the burn faded. I blinked at him, confused as to where that power had come from. </p>
<p>“Your dreams would say otherwise,” Loki said quietly and I froze. </p>
<p>“How much did you see? Why were you watching me?” I demanded. </p>
<p>Loki put up a hand, his tea lying forgotten on the counter, “I didn’t snoop around,” he reassured me, “I only go into your head when I can’t tell if what you are seeing is real or in your head. I only go in when I need to make sure that you aren’t being attacked.” </p>
<p>I swallowed another gulp of tea, debating on what to tell him. “The dreams were how he started the...torture last time.” I whispered, Loki went still, his eyes moving rapidly over my face. “It got to a point where I couldn’t tell what was real or imaginary. Even when I came home, I still wasn’t sure if it was another dream and that I would wake up back in hell.” My hands trembled and I gripped the tea cup tightly, causing it to shatter in my hands from the super strength I had accidentally borrowed from Steve that afternoon. “Damn it,” I said as the glass cut into my hands. I reached out for a towel but Loki’s hands wrapped around my own and his magic flooded my system as his magic began to knit my skin back together. </p>
<p>“Don’t let the nightmares win,” Loki said, his eyes shadowed and I wondered how many times he had to tell himself that, how many times he thought he was back with Kang and how many times he mistook me for the Rina that had died at Kang’s hands. “This, right here, is real,” he promised, clutching my hands a little tighter. </p>
<p>I swallowed, trying not to get lost in his green eyes. </p>
<p>He pulled back suddenly, stepping back until he stood on the other side of the island, putting distance between the two of us. “What is that creature in your dreams?’</p>
<p>I swallowed, “his name is Blackheart, he’s Mephisto’s son. He was just a baby when I sealed the rift but now…” I trailed off, not bothering to finish the sentence. I glanced back down at the ipad and froze, “Loki,” I said, pointing to the shadow moving across the screen. “JARVIS, zoom in.” </p>
<p>JARVIS complied and I realized I was looking into the face of Dr. Stephen Strange who was staring at the empty lot across the street like he could see the Hotel Inferno. Golden light seemed to be emitting from his hands. </p>
<p>“I thought the doctor was normal?” Loki asked. </p>
<p>“I did too,” I said but I remembered the way he had looked after the A.R.E.S. attack in Las Vegas. “But, maybe not.” </p>
<p>Dr. Strange suddenly turned and looked right at the camera and waved his hands around in a circle, gold light emitting from them like a whip. </p>
<p>A portal appeared behind us and Loki was instantly clad in his battle armor, knives out as he stepped in front of me. </p>
<p>Dr. Strange glided in, his cape somehow giving him the power to fly. Since when did Dr. Stephen Strange wear capes? </p>
<p>I reached for a weapon but realized I was still in my pajamas. I grabbed a knife from Loki’s armor and stepped up to his side. “What are you doing here?” I asked him.</p>
<p>“Why are you watching the Hotel Inferno?” Dr. Strange said instead. </p>
<p>“I could ask you the same question,” I shot back. </p>
<p>Dr. Strange studied us and the protective way Loki was guarding me. “I make it a habit to keep track of any dangerous people who enter this realm. Loki is on that list and now this new threat is also on my list. I want to know what you know.” </p>
<p>I swallowed, “how long have you had superpowers?” </p>
<p>Dr. Strange sighed and gave a quick backstory about how he had gotten his powers, “fascinating,” Loki replied, “that a mortal was able to learn to wield magic.” </p>
<p>Dr. Strange studied Loki for a minute, trying to decide if he should trust him. I reached out for his mind, trying to see what he was thinking and to learn what he knew but a ball of green light seemed to stop me. I took an involuntary step back as my eyes landed on his necklace, “what the hell is that?” I asked. </p>
<p>Dr. Strange waved a hand, “none of your concern. I want to know how you knew to look for Mephisto?” </p>
<p>“Because this portal has opened once before,” I explained, “In Japan. I closed it and now it’s back.” I gave him the shortest explanation possible, not trusting him enough to share more information. </p>
<p>Dr. Strange studied me, “what else?” </p>
<p>“Enough,” Loki said as he saw me tense, “why are you bothering us you second-rate sorcerer?” </p>
<p>Strange cocked an eyebrow at that, “Mephisto is upsetting the balance between worlds, if his portal continues to grow, other things might be able to get through it. I can’t close it alone, I’ll need your help, along with the Avengers’.” </p>
<p>I blinked at him, did Stephen Strange just ask for help? Was this the same Stephen Strange who had bragged for a half hour about his amazingness just last year? </p>
<p>Loki hummed, as if in thought, “did you have anything to do with the very low casualty list during the A.R.E.S. explosion?” </p>
<p>“Mephisto grows more powerful with each soul who enters his realm and he has managed to successfully cut off Las Vegas from it’s own underworld so each soul who dies is going right to his realm. If the victims of the A.R.E.S. attack had died, then he would already be at full strength.” </p>
<p>I couldn’t help but shiver at that. </p>
<p>“At best, we have about two weeks before he overruns the city and his portal becomes too big to close,” Strange said. </p>
<p>“How can you help?” I asked. </p>
<p>“I can help put him back in his own dimension, for good,” Strange said. </p>
<p>“Well,” I shrugged, “that sounds good enough to me. I guess it’s time for you to meet the team.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>***<br/>Rowana Maclean </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The attack in Las Vegas had been a brilliant plan that had taken two years to perfect and it had been a laughable failure. </p>
<p>Rowana still couldn’t figure out how there had been no casualties and she was going to kill whoever was responsible before she became the laughing stock of the Terrorist community. </p>
<p>They had been hired by some creature from another world, a creature who dripped black blood and could kill anyone without touching them and who had an army of demons behind him. She had been to the Hotel Inferno herself before the attack and had seen the world beneath. Blackheart had promised A.R.E.S. that they would rule the world if they helped him. </p>
<p>Rowana stared out the windows of the mountain base in New York, uneasy. The base was too silent, something bad was coming. </p>
<p>Squelching footsteps sounded in the hallway and Rowana cringed, knowing Blackheart was approaching. </p>
<p>“You failed,” he wheezed, his stench hitting Rowana as he moved farther into the room. </p>
<p>“Something intervened,” Rowana said, “we’ll find out who. I already have men on it.” </p>
<p>“No,” Blackheart hissed, his breath almost making Rowana gag but she held her ground. “I have another job for you.” </p>
<p>Rowana cocked an eyebrow, “you do not order me around?” </p>
<p>“Do not forget the riches and glory that were promised,” Blackheart wheezed. </p>
<p>Rowana sighed, “fine, what is it?” </p>
<p>Blackheart smiled, his rotten black teeth making a rare appearance. “I need you to bring Rina Kobayashi to Hotel Inferno.” </p>
<p>Rowana blinked, “the head of Katana Enterprises?” </p>
<p>“She is with the Avengers in New York, kill all of them but bring her unharmed.” Blackheart said, “I am not yet strong enough to get her myself and there are spells around the tower that I am too weak to break.” </p>
<p>Rowana smiled, “consider it done.” </p>
<p>“Rowana,” Blackheart hissed, “do not fail me this time.” </p>
<p>***<br/>Rina</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Stephen had put up spells all around the tower to protect it and had also put up more spells and barriers around the Hotel Inferno. </p>
<p>Loki had not been too happy that another sorcerer was turning out to be more powerful than him, especially a mortal one. </p>
<p>Although, I had a sneaking suspicion that the rock around his neck might have had something to do with it. </p>
<p>I spent another day with Loki, training my body and mind to handle the stones. </p>
<p>“Try and encompass the entire block,” Loki said and I struggled to put the entire block under the shroud of the Mind Stone. The minds of all the New Yorkers in the area slammed into me, threatening to pull me under. </p>
<p>“Don’t try and concentrate on all the minds,” Loki ordered, “focus on simply letting it all flow through you, try and let it pick out threats but not focus on individual thoughts.” </p>
<p>I nodded, my eyes still tightly closed as I focused on letting their minds flow through me, I focused a little of my energy on Loki, using him as a tether in the storm. </p>
<p>The minds of the thousands of people down below molded to my will and I knew I could control them all, so easily, with no effort at all. </p>
<p>Stop. I thought and I heard the block outside go silent. I glanced out the window to see that everyone on the street below had frozen, even the cars had stopped. I let out a chuckle as I saw New York go still for the first time. My heart swelled as I realized just how powerful I had become. </p>
<p>I turned to Loki, grinning. “I did it!” I shouted. </p>
<p>Loki smirked, shaking his head, “you did but you’d better release them before Stark tries to kill me for teaching you mind control.” </p>
<p>I closed my eyes again, searching for the tether that held all the people below. Go. I commanded and the noise of New York sounded again. </p>
<p>I got up to stand by the window, still encompassing the entire block with my mind, “thank you,” I said over my shoulder to Loki as I watched the people move below me. “For showing me how to use this power, to keep it from killing me.” </p>
<p>Loki’s mind was still closed off to me but I could’ve sworn I felt a stab of guilt at the words. “Of course,” Loki said, coming to stand next to me, his magic a familiar comfort to me now. </p>
<p>I had wielded his magic more than I had anyone else's in my entire life and I had never felt closer to someone before. </p>
<p>Something struck the outside edge of the magic I had built around the block, I felt panic sweeping down in waves. “Loki,” I said in warning, grabbing his hand to physically tether me as the massive onslaught overwhelmed me. </p>
<p>“Let go!” Loki shouted as pain splintered through my head. </p>
<p>I struggled to pull the powers of the Mind Stone back in and release the power I had been using but it was like trying to put a rubber band that had been stretched out to far back to its original shape. </p>
<p>I finally managed to release the power inside of me and settled back into my own body, feeling heavy. </p>
<p>Alarms were blaring. “What’s going on?” I asked. </p>
<p>Loki was staring out the window, pale as a ghost. I peered out into New York city and gasped, the various screens around the city had all been changed to show A.R.E.S.’ logo across it.</p>
<p>“Oh my g-,” I started to say but an explosion destroyed the building closest to Stark Tower. The building shrieked and began to fall, directly towards Stark Tower. </p>
<p>Loki grabbed my waist, yanking me back from the window as the building fell for us. </p>
<p>We tumbled for the ground and Loki shielded me with his body as if that would somehow stop us from being crushed. I grabbed his suit collar and pulled him close, squeezing my eyes shut as I waited for our death. A shadow blotted out the sun, I could hear the metal shrieking…</p>
<p>I blinked open my eyes after a few more seconds as Loki turned to look out the window, still shielding me. </p>
<p>I gasped at what I saw. The building was suspended in time, half falling and half standing, I watched a figure in a red cape wave around his hands as green light filled the space and the building rebuilt itself. </p>
<p>Loki and I exchanged looks, confused and I realized how close he was to me. I hastily let go of his suit and he rolled off of me and got to his feet, reaching down a hand to help me up. </p>
<p>I let him pull me to my feet and he let go of me immediately. “Thanks,” I said, praying I wasn’t blushing. </p>
<p>“Don’t mention it,” Loki said with a wave of his hand. Another explosion rocked the world. “Time for another test of your power,” he said with a grin. “Search the minds of everyone in the area, pick out the A.R.E.S. members and kill them.” </p>
<p>I swallowed, “you want me to kill them?” </p>
<p>“They’re trying to kill us.” </p>
<p>I nodded, “good point.”</p>
<p>“You need to hurry,” Loki said, staring out the window, “they’re killing civilians.” I stepped up to the window, squinting down to try and see the city below. “Don’t use your eyes,” Loki explained, “they can betray you. Use your magic.” </p>
<p>I took a deep breath and plunged into the power that resided inside of me, drawing up the Mind Stone’s powers as I imagined myself falling down into the streets and walking through the crowds of panicked people. </p>
<p>I felt the minds of hundreds of screaming people, I could feel the wounds of those who had been hurt in the chaos, I could taste their fear and smell the smoke and the blood. </p>
<p>I was lost in it, drowning in the pain and the sorrow and the anger. </p>
<p>“Concentrate,” Loki’s voice came from far away and I felt a tug on my mind, his magic playing with mine to remind me that I was still standing in the tower and not in the chaos below. </p>
<p>An explosion detonated a few feet from the minds of the people I was in and I felt the shrapnel shred through them like it was my own body. </p>
<p>I gasped in pain but focused, jumping from their minds as I hunted down the evil ones. </p>
<p>The terrorists were like rocks in a stream, I followed the flow of panic and fear and looked for the places where only anger and malice resided. </p>
<p>When I found an A.R.E.S. agent I tethered their mind to the Mind Stone, letting a blue and yellow light wash over their eyes as they went still. I jumped from mind to mind, searching out information and using it to find the other terrorists in New York. </p>
<p>Until I had fifty A.R.E.S. terrorists tethered together like one big spider web and I knew I hadn’t missed any. </p>
<p>Another explosion shook the tower but I was too far away to feel my own body, too deep in the powers to even feel Loki. </p>
<p>I searched through their minds, hunting down their base and their leader. Her name was Rowana Maclean and she was in the Adirondack Mountains in upstate New York. </p>
<p>I began to feel heat penetrating my body and my head began to ache. I had used too much of the stone’s powers today. I needed to end this before it was too late. </p>
<p>How did I kill them? I could force them to kill each other, I could drive them insane or throw them into the explosions they had caused. </p>
<p>But, that would take too long, I needed to end this here and now. </p>
<p>So, I reached into their minds and I took the tethers I had made and I yanked on them, hard. </p>
<p>And I ripped their minds, their very consciousness from their bodies. And all fifty of the men dropped dead, blood dripped from their eyes, noses, mouths and ears as I destroyed the mind inside. </p>
<p>And then, I collapsed, darkness overtaking me as a splitting headache shot through my skull. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>***<br/>Rowana Maclean</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rowana screamed in frustration. They had failed once again. A wheezing laughter sounded behind her and she spun around, coming face to face with Blackheart but he was different this time, he was human shaped and even had a face, his skin was pale and black blood moved through his veins. </p>
<p>Rowana blinked at him, “what happened to you?”</p>
<p>“You’ve failed me Rowana,” Blackheart hissed. “But it doesn’t matter, I am now powerful enough to do it myself.” He reached out with his slimy hands and snapped her neck and then he moved through the base, killing everyone in it until A.R.E.S. was no more. </p>
<p>Blackheart peered out of the warehouse and at Stark Tower in the distance.</p>
<p>Rina would be his by tomorrow. </p>
<p>He would not fail his father.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter Two<br/>Loki</p><p> </p><p>Rina had been moved to a medical bay after she had passed out, her ears and nose had both been bleeding but I couldn’t stop smiling. I was so proud of her. She single handedly stopped a terrorist attack. </p><p>None of the other Avengers seemed to share the same sentiments that I did.  </p><p>“You’re killing her!” Stark shouted. </p><p>“I am training her to survive Stark.” I said as calmly as I could, knowing it would do me no good to lose my temper. I was especially on edge because it had been a full twenty four hours and Rina had yet to wake up. I hadn’t moved from the lab where she was unconscious for the full time. I kept telling myself it was because I wanted to make sure my weapon was still functional when Rina awakened but in reality, I was worried about her. I kept seeing her face as that building fell for us, I kept reliving that moment as I grabbed her and threw myself over her to protect her without a second thought. I had been willing to die for her in those moments. I kept feeling her hands on my chest and her breath on my neck and I kept feeling her waist between my hands. I flexed my fingers, trying to erase the image from my mind as I used the thought of Rina to stabilize my anger for Stark. </p><p>“You’re training her to kill! Did you see what she did to those men!” Rogers argued. Always the righteous one of the lot. Even more so than the others, which was saying something. </p><p>“They were killing innocents, it was the right call!” I said, getting more and more annoyed as they continued to argue. </p><p>“No! You don’t get to make the calls here! Just a few months ago you were attacking New York! You don’t really have a good moral compass!” Stark shouted. </p><p>“And when Kang comes, he will not care about morals. He will kill everything to get to her. And if she doesn't know how to fight and how to kill, then you might as well just KILL HER RIGHT NOW!” My voice rose to a shout as my anger swept in. How could they not see that I was trying to help? How could they not see that they needed me? How could they not see if I didn’t train Rina to be ruthless and cunning instead of righteous and cautious that it would end up with everyone around them dead? </p><p>The room was silent from my outburst. I realized I had never yelled in front of any of them before. The door to Rina’s room opened and Thor stepped in, caution written on his face. </p><p>“She is awake,” Thor said and by the expression on his face I knew they had heard the entire screaming match. </p><p>Stark pushed past me, Rogers right behind him and I stood alone, wondering if I was able to go in. Wondering if she even wanted to see me. </p><p>I pushed the thoughts down, doubt had never been a good habit to get into and walked into the room, ignoring the obvious cold shoulder Stark was giving me. </p><p>“You scared us kid,” Stark was saying, “we had it handled, you didn’t have to go all Stranger Things on us.” </p><p>I leaned against the wall next to my brother, silent as I watched Stark and Rogers hog her attention. </p><p>“Guys,” Rina said, trying to talk but Rogers interrupted her. </p><p>“You shouldn’t have done what you did. Did Loki make you?” He said and I bristled with anger, the temperature dropping a few degrees. </p><p>Rina frowned, “what? No, of course not. I made the choice myself. They were killing innocent people and I acted.” </p><p>Rogers shook his head, sighing, “you shouldn’t do that, we don’t kill people.” </p><p>Rina cocked an eyebrow, “you do realize Stark’s nickname used to be the Merchant of Death right? And you punched Nazis for a living? And Natasha kills for S.H.I.E.L.D. constantly? Hell, even Clint kills people and he eats orange soda in his cereal.” </p><p>“For the record,” Stark said, “your nickname is the Goddess of Death, so I think that’s worse.” </p><p>Rina held up a hand to stop Rogers from talking. “Also, if I hadn’t done what I did, I wouldn’t have discovered the name of their leader and where their base of operations is.” </p><p>Rogers blinked at her, “where is it?” </p><p>“In the Adirondack Mountains,” Rina said, throwing back the bed covers and getting to her feet. “Let’s go before they attack somewhere else.” </p><p>“Okay fine,” Stark said, “but you need to shower, you’ve been asleep for twenty four hours and you smell.” </p><p>Rina rolled her eyes, “fine.” She crossed the room, brushed her fingers against my bare hand, making my heart jump, winked at me and then teleported to her room. </p><p>I rolled my eyes, trying not to smile. She had come so far with my help. </p><p>The others were staring at me. “What?” I asked, crossing my arms. </p><p>“You hurt that girl, I’ll kill you,” Stark said. </p><p>“We’ve had many variations of this conversation before,” I sighed, “it’s starting to get old.” </p><p>“Yeah but that was before she liked you,” Stark pointed out. </p><p>I scoffed, “please, don’t read into things.” I said, shifting on my feet. I turned and left the room, “we need to prepare for our assault on the A.R.E.S. base. </p><p>“Holy shit!” Stark shouted, “looks like the feelings are mutual.” </p><p>“Shut up Stark,” Rogers said. </p><p>“JARVIS!” Stark shouted, “tell everyone to suit up, we’re wheels up in thirty!” </p><p> </p><p>***<br/>Rina </p><p> </p><p>***HEADS UP: Although sexual abuse is not mentioned in this section, it is heavily implied. For anyone who does not want to continue reading, please skip to the next section (Loki's POV) or the end of the chapter for a quick summary of events :)***</p><p> </p><p>I had used my powers to eavesdrop on their conversation while I showered and I couldn’t help but blush. Did they really think I liked Loki? I didn’t, did I? I mean, he had become a good friend of mine but I didn’t like him like that. Sure, he was hot but I wasn’t about to date the man who tried to destroy New York. </p><p>I changed into my suit quickly, putting it into Half-Body mode. I didn’t know what we were going to face and I wanted to be prepared to use whoever’s powers I needed. </p><p>I climbed onto the ship last and took my seat next to Natasha, right across from Loki. As I sat, I couldn’t help but notice his eyes combing my figure and I couldn’t help but shiver under his gaze. His green eyes raised to my brown ones and he smirked, knowing exactly what he was doing. </p><p>I glared at him and flipped him off before sending a spear of power towards his mind. He winced and let out a small chuckle, it hadn’t seemed to phase him at all. </p><p>Tony cut between us, “stop making gooey eyes you two,” he said. “Rina, where exactly is their base?” </p><p>I rolled my eyes at Tony before answering. “It’s built into the side of Whiteface Mountain.” </p><p>“Just like HYDRA back in the 1940’s,” Steve remarked, frowning. “What is it with terrorists and mountain headquarters?”</p><p>“Aesthetic,” Clint offered. </p><p>I smiled at him, “maybe it’s because they’re heartless monsters so...the cold doesn’t bother them anyway.” </p><p>Clint snorted at my poor joke and the others groaned. Loki gave me a weird look, wondering what the hell was going on. </p><p>We reached the base in a matter of hours, just as the sun was setting. </p><p>“JARVIS, give me an estimate of how many people are inside,” Tony said as we all crouched outside the silent base. </p><p>“No life forms or heat signatures detected,” JARVIS replied after a few seconds. </p><p>“What?” Tony said, “did they already clear out?”</p><p>“Let me make sure,” I said and reached out with the Mind Stone’s powers. “I don’t fell any lifeforms...wait.” I said, my entire body tensing as I felt a mind that wasn’t human. “There’s something in there…” I trailed off, trying to connect to it but it kept slipping from my grasp. “I can’t get a read on it. But there’s only one.”</p><p> “We move in as a team,” Steve ordered, “watch each other’s backs.”</p><p>We crept across the mountain range, moving cautiously towards the base. I reached out with the mind stone’s powers, feeling for any trap or trick and I knew Loki was doing the same as he stuck by me, I could feel his magic keeping a close eye on me as well. </p><p>“There’s a roof door,” Nat said and with a quick blast from Tony’s lasers, we were inside the base as we dropped in one by one. </p><p>The base was dark, lights flickered but nothing else moved. “Guys,” Clint said, shining a flashlight down the hall to a body lying on the ground, pale in the flashlight light. </p><p>Clint moved the beam of light upwards and we all froze as we beheld the blood that had been smeared up the walls by a huge claw mark. </p><p>There was a doorway ahead of us and Natasha and Clint shined their lights inside, blood dripping down from the doorframe and they both froze. “Guys,” they said. </p><p>We stepped into the room to see a huge pile of bodies, all of them A.R.E.S. members. A female body was strung up above the pile, a crown of finger bones on her head, still dripping blood onto her dead face and sightless eyes. </p><p>“What the hell happened here?” Stark asked. </p><p>I glanced into the darkness, feeling eyes on me but my powers told me that nothing human was there. </p><p>“It’s a gift,” a deep, wheezing voice echoed in the darkness, right where I had been looking and then the entire wall seemed to ripple as Blackheart stepped out of the shadows and into the light. </p><p>He was massive, almost fifteen feet tall, black and red blood rippling across his form as he stretched long fingers towards me. </p><p>I stepped back, realizing I was trembling and tears had gathered in my eyes. I took another step back and put a hand out, not even knowing what I was searching for until I found it. Loki’s hand closed around mine and he pulled me back to his side, his arm going around my bare waist as he held me to him, unyielding as the creature took another step closer. </p><p>The Avengers all raised their weapons. “A gift from who?” Tony shouted. </p><p>Blackheart laughed, “from my father,” he said, coughing, “to his bride.” His gaze landed on me, “Mephisto sends his best.”</p><p>I knew the word he was going to speak before he did and I begged any god that would listen that he wouldn’t finish that sentence. </p><p>But he did, and my entire world came crashing down. </p><p>“It’s good to see you again...mother.” Blackheart hissed and my knees buckled, Loki was the only thing keeping me standing as memory after memory of my terrible time with Mephisto slammed into me. He squeezed me harder to his side, his thumb rubbing circles on my side, drawing me from my horrors and back into the world, my tether in more ways than one. </p><p>The entire team tensed; confusion, horror and pity on their faces as they turned to face me.  </p><p>“I am not your damn mother,” I said as strongly as I could but my voice was barely above a whisper. </p><p>Blackheart laughed, another cough coming from him. “Why not? You and Mephisto created me. But,” he wheezed, “What kind of mother would try and kill her own son before they were even born.” </p><p>“You weren’t supposed to be born,” I hissed, anger rising up inside of me, “you should never have lived.” </p><p>“And yet here I am, despite your best efforts,” he hissed, “Funny how life turns out. Now our little family can be reunited all over again.” </p><p>“I’d rather die than go back to Mephisto,” I said. </p><p>BlackHeart laughed, “don’t make promises you can’t keep.” He said and then his form melted until he was only eight feet tall and from the melted blood of his body, demonic creatures began to form. Beings with four legs, two arms and long razor sharp teeth that were as fluid as water itself and were impossible to kill without destroying the source. </p><p>I had seen hundreds of them while I was chained in Mephisto’s domain. </p><p>The Avengers lunged into action, shouting as they engaged the beast while I stood frozen. “Rina,” Loki said, his voice soft, “we need to get you out of here.” </p><p>Blackheart lunged for Tony and I winced as he was thrown against the wall. They would be overrun. “No,” I said, “I’m going to kill him.”</p><p>Loki didn’t hesitate and I was grateful for him, “then I will help.” </p><p>I pulled my katanas from my side and nodded to him, he nodded back, his green eyes shining as we lunged for Blackheart. </p><p>I knew Loki had seen exactly how to kill him in my mind because he aimed right for his heart and I wasn't far behind. </p><p>“Who the hell are you?” Blackheart shouted and black blood began to creep across the ground and climb up Loki’s feet, making it hard for him to move and pulling him down. The blood began to boil and Loki cried out in pain. </p><p>“Brother!” Thor shouted and appeared out of nowhere. He threw his hammer to the ground and lightning sparked along the entire room, causing Blackheart to roar and the blood to explode off of Loki. </p><p>I climbed the pile of rotting A.R.E.S. corpses, knowing I needed to get high enough to rip his heart out. </p><p>Tony’s suit was being overrun by one of the demons who was melting into it like water. Natasha had been buried underneath one, Clint was high up a wall, trying to fight them off but his arrows were useless. Banner had transformed into the Hulk but no matter how many times he ripped them apart, they just reformed and climbed his arms again. </p><p>Blackheart turned to me, hissing and the bodies began to move as the blood inside of them was manipulated by him. I stumbled, realizing I was about to be swallowed in a pile of bodies. </p><p>“Lady Rina!” Thor shouted and he came flying out of nowhere, arm outstretched. I high fived him, feeling the power of his lightning coursing through me as Thor dropped his hammer into my hand, rolling to the ground behind the body pile. Lightning cleaved around me, armour forming around my suit as electricity ran through my veins. </p><p>I swung the hammer and shot into the air, breaking the arms and fingers of the bodies trying to take me under and flew right for Blackheart’s heart.</p><p> I cleaved right through his body, his heart falling from it and I drove the hammer into it, exploding it into nothing but blood. </p><p>The blood demons fell to the ground, the blood running naturally across the floor as Blackheart screamed, trying to live as he clawed at his heart. </p><p>He thudded to the ground a few feet from me, “mother,” he coughed, “please.” </p><p>“Go to hell,” I hissed and thrust the hammer into the air before pulling it down, targeting Blackheart. </p><p>He screamed as electricity coursed through him and I shielded my face as he exploded. </p><p>And then, there was silence as I stared at the burn mark on the floor where he had been. </p><p>I was covered in the slimy black blood, it felt like my skin was crawling with it. I turned around and vomited, dropping the hammer behind me, the armor fading from my skin. </p><p>A hand pulled back my hair and fingers brushed my neck as Loki’s magic flooded my system again. “Rina,” Loki spoke softly, almost hesitantly. I threw up again until there was nothing left inside me. I scratched at my skin, trying to claw the blood off and Loki waved a hand, vanishing the blood and the vomit in a second. </p><p>I turned to face him, trying to work up the words to say, trying to explain myself but when I opened my mouth, I could only sob. </p><p>Loki pulled me to his chest, holding me as I cried. </p><p>The others gathered around us but made no move to talk or take me from Loki. I was so tired and done with all of this, why couldn’t it be over? Why did Mephisto have to come back for me? Why did I have this power? I didn’t want it and I hated the other Rina for giving it to me. I knew my hatred wasn’t valid, she died so she could save the world but I still hated her for burdening me with this power. Loki squeezed me harder and I realized I hated her for a different reason, a very selfish reason. </p><p>I hated that she had gotten Loki first and had loved him first. </p><p>Green light surrounded me and I opened my eyes to see that I was back in my room in Stark Tower, Loki still cradling me to his chest. I realized he was trembling and I frowned, gripping his hand in mine, silently asking what was wrong. When he didn’t answer, I reached out with the Mind Stone powers and felt the all consuming rage of a god of chaos that threatened to sweep me under in a tide of fury. </p><p>I pulled from his mind, shocked. “I’m going to kill him,” Loki growled, unashamed of his violent thoughts, “slowly.” He then paused, studying my face. “Unless, you want to be the one to do it.” </p><p>I gritted my teeth, “I want to see him dead but I don’t know if I’ll be able to face him. If I can, I want to do it myself but if anyone else has to do it, I want it to be you.” </p><p>“Good,” Loki growled, his hands tightening on me again, his nails cut into my bare waist. </p><p>I winced in pain and his eyes widened as he loosened his grip, “I’m sorry.” He said, moving his hands off of my bare skin as if I would burn him. </p><p>I frowned at him, “don’t stop,” I said, the words almost a whisper. </p><p>“But, Mephisto…” Loki didn’t finish the sentence, rage like ice behind his eyes, “I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.” He said instead. </p><p>My heart swelled as I stared into his green eyes and saw a man who had spent his entire life neglected and lost, a man who had been cursed and broken and forced to do things he never wanted to do and a man I trust more than anyone in the world. </p><p>“It isn’t uncomfortable,” I said, my voice barely a whisper, “when you touch me.” I wanted a distraction, I wanted to forget about what had just happened and replace those terrible memories with better ones. I didn’t even bother to weigh the weight behind my words as Loki tensed, his breath catching. </p><p>He was silent, his eyes darting over my face, his magic dancing with the echo of it in me. I could feel him testing the waters, cautious. His hand drifted back up to my side, his fingers skimmed my waist and I shivered. </p><p>Loki swallowed, his eyes boring into mine as his gaze flickered to my lips. I could feel him trying to restrain himself, trying to talk himself out of it, I could hear his thoughts and for the first time, I slipped past his shields and saw exactly what he was thinking about doing, even if he was trying to talk himself out of it. </p><p>I reached up and touched his face, tracing each feature as if committing it to memory. If Mephisto came for me, I might never see him again. </p><p>“Don’t,” Loki said, knowing what I was thinking. “He isn’t going to-,” he stopped talking when my fingers shakingly drifted down to his lips and began to trace them. </p><p>Loki took a deep breath, air blowing over my fingers as I traced his lips. He puckered and kissed my fingers softly and I lifted my gaze to his, losing myself in his eyes as his hands drifted higher on my waist. He was still being so careful with me. </p><p>So, I leaned forward slowly and he tensed, his hands tightening around me as he sucked in a breath. I smirked as I changed direction at the last second and kissed his cheek and then leaned over and kissed the other cheek. </p><p>Loki huffed out a tense laugh, “you tease,” he said, his eyes sparkling. I smirked at him as I slowly raised my head and kissed both of his eyelids and then his nose. </p><p>When he opened his eyes, they were burning with an icy fire and I trembled with excitement as he reached up and pulled my hand down from his lips and put it on his chest, never breaking eye contact with me. He leaned forward, one of his hands coming up to cup my face and I closed my eyes, leaning into the kiss. </p><p>His thumb came up to cover my lips just before he kissed me so I couldn’t feel his lips. I opened my eyes as he pulled away, smirking and frowned, “hey, that’s not fair.” </p><p>“I’m the god of mischief darling,” Loki said, “nothing’s fair with me.” </p><p>I shifted in his lap until I was straddling him and held his face between my hands. “Loki,” I whispered his name and he cupped my face. </p><p>“Rina,” he purred and this time I knew he was going to kiss me. I closed my eyes, expecting it when Thor burst into the room. </p><p>“Brother,” Thor shouted before he froze when he saw how I was sitting in Loki’s lap. </p><p>“Thor,” Loki hissed, clearly annoyed as I slid off of his lap. He tightened his hands around my waist to keep me from going far. “Get out.” He growled. </p><p>“I am sorry for the...interruption,” Thor said, “but there’s a problem. A big problem.” </p><p>“How big?”</p><p>“Mephisto has taken control of the Thirteen Dísir and they’re riding for us right now.” </p><p>***<br/>Loki </p><p> </p><p>“How do you know?” I asked as I followed Thor down the hall, Rina by my side. She was still dressed in her intoxicating supersuit, most of her body on full display and I couldn’t help but study her figure whenever Thor paused for breath or I thought I could get away with it without either of them noticing. </p><p>“Heimdall has foreseen it,” Thor explained, “Mephisto summoned Hel to his side and they made a deal. Mephisto has given up half of his kingdom to Hel in exchange for control of the Thirteen Dísir.” </p><p>“Half of his kingdom?” Rina said softly, “he’s getting desperate.” I couldn’t ignore the fear in her voice and reached a hand back towards her which she took without hesitation, without fear. My heart swelled, as feelings I hadn’t let myself fear came rushing in, very few people had ever touched me and even fewer had been kind when they did. I realized I was growing fond of her touch and her presence and I wasn’t sure how I felt about that. </p><p>Thor had already called a meeting with the others and we slipped into the room, Rina easily slipping her hand from my grasp as she took a seat next to Natasha. I sat next to her, her bare leg pressing up against me and I had to restrain myself from putting my free hand on her thigh and pulling her closer. I curled my hands into fists, trying to focus on Thor’s words. </p><p>“Who are the Thirteen Dísir?” Dr. Strange asked, “what threat are we facing? I monitor the threats of all magical threats and I cannot see them.” </p><p>“The Thirteen Dísir are very similar to Valkyries,” Thor explained, “but they are much darker and eviller and feed off the souls of gods who are exiled from the nine realms. They are vicious, cruel and cunning and they are some of the finest and fiercest warriors that Asgard ever trained.” </p><p>“So,” Clint said, “we’re fucked?” </p><p>Thor hesitated, which was enough of an answer. “They will not be at their full power on Earth but I fear that we will not all walk out of this battle alive.” </p><p>Rina tensed next to me, her eyes flickering from person to person in the room. I already knew what she was thinking. She was debating giving herself up to Mephisto, just to keep us out of harm's way. “Don’t even think about it,” I said and she frowned at me. </p><p>“I’m not going to let you all risk your lives for me,” Rina said sternly. </p><p>“You’re not going back to Mephisto,” Tony said, “he’s not going to set foot in the same city as you if I can help it.” </p><p>“I wasn’t planning on going back to Mephisto,” Rina said softly and the entire room paused. “I would poison myself, give myself up and die before I reached the Hotel Inferno.” She spoke so simply that I knew she had been planning this for a while. “There are several poisons that could kill me so quickly Mephisto wouldn’t be able to heal me in time…” </p><p>“No!” Several people shouted. </p><p>“We’re going to find a way to stop him,” Nat said, “he’s not getting to you.” </p><p>“Mephisto hasn’t made an appearance himself,” Steve added, “He might not even be capable of coming after you. If we can defeat the Thirteen Dísir, then Mephisto might be out of options and we can defeat him.” </p><p>Rina didn’t seem convinced, “But I cannot ask you to fight a legion of warriors while outnumbered and outmatched.” </p><p>I studied Rina, considering my options. “We wouldn’t be outnumbers,” I finally said, “if we went to Asgard.” </p><p>Rina turned to me shocked, “what?”</p><p>“Asgard has an entire army of Valkyries, along with the gods and the soldiers.” I explained, “you would be safe there. Besides, the Thirteen Dísir can’t come to Asgard.” </p><p>“But I thought you couldn’t return,” Rina said, “besides, what if they still come and attack everyone while we’re gone?”</p><p>“The Thirteen Dísir most likely are tracking you specifically,” I said, “if we leave, they will not attack.” </p><p>“You can’t be sure,” Rina argued. “And if I leave, I take my power with me.” </p><p>“Hey, we aren’t helpless!” Tony said, “We can still fight without you.” </p><p>“I can put up even more spells around the tower,” Dr. Strange said, “which will give us enough time to call you back if they do plan to attack us.” </p><p>“And Heimdall will continue to monitor the situation,” Thor said, “once we leave, he can inform us if the Dísir turn away or continue to ride for Stark Tower.” </p><p>Rina shook her head, “I can’t take that risk. What if we return too late?” </p><p>“You won’t be,” Dr. Strange said, touching the Eye of Agamotto. “I can ensure it.” </p><p>Rina sighed, rubbing her temples with her fingers, “everything that could possibly go wrong has been going wrong,” she said, “I worry something worse would happen if I left the realm. What if Mephisto orders the Dísir to kill you all to try to get me to come back?”</p><p>“Heimdall will listen to the Avengers,” Thor said, “if it comes to that point, he will bring them to Asgard since they are under my protection.” </p><p>“While you’re gone,” Steve said, “we’ll keep looking for a way to stop Mephisto. You’ll keep him distracted while he and the Thirteen Dísir try to find a way into Asgard while we come up with a plan to seal the portal. If you go, Mephisto will be distracted and he won’t see it coming.” </p><p>Rina finally sighed and I knew we had won. “Fine,” she said, throwing her hands up in the air. “When do we leave?”</p><p>“Right now,” Thor said, “the Thirteen will be here by tomorrow, we need to leave as soon as possible.” </p><p>Rina swallowed, “what should I pack?” </p><p>“Nothing, the palace has everything you need,” Thor said. I got to my feet and held out my hand to Rina, she took it and I pulled her to her feet. </p><p>Thor frowned, “brother, I do not know how they will react to you coming home.” </p><p>“I’m coming,” I said, not giving him a chance to argue. </p><p>Thor sighed, “fine but if they throw you into prison, it will be your fault.” </p><p>I smirked, “so be it.” </p><p>Rina said quick goodbyes to the others and soon we found ourselves standing on the roof. “Bye,” Rina said one last time before she reached back and took my hand. </p><p>“HEIMDALL!” Thor said, grabbing my shoulder tightly as the three of us shot from the ground and towards Asgard.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>SUMMARY OF EVENTS: </p><p>They go to defeat BlackHeart in his lair and they succeed. You discover that BlackHeart is Rina's son. They defeat Blackheart and Rina kills him. They return to the Avengers Tower where it is discovered that Mephisto has bargained with Hela for control of the Thirteen Dísir (evil Valkyries who eat gods) and they are coming for her. Loki and Thor take her to Asgard to protect her. </p><p>Thanks for reading! Love ya'll!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter Three</p><p>Rina</p><p> </p><p>I couldn’t help but smile and laugh as we flew through the cosmos, I saw galaxies and planets pass beneath my feet. The power inside of me reared its head and I felt like I was one with the universe itself.</p><p>We landed in a golden dome, a man dressed in golden armour with golden eyes stared down at us. It seemed there was a theme going on. </p><p>I caught my breath as I stared towards the golden palace. I had never stood in a place so beautiful before. </p><p>“It’s beautiful,” I whispered. </p><p>Loki didn’t answer, his jaw was set and his fists were clenched. “Come on,” he said and lifted me onto a horse before climbing up on his own. </p><p>I glanced at Thor and he shrugged, “it’s hard for him to be back here,” Thor said, “the last time he was here was before he fell from the bifrost into space. His last few memories of this place aren't the best.” </p><p>“I’m right here,” Loki said coldly. “And I did not fall, you threw me.” </p><p>Thor frowned, “Loki, you let go when it was clear father didn’t share your sentiment for destruction.” </p><p>Loki shook his head but didn’t answer and Thor gave me a confused look. We rode for the palace, and I watched Loki cautiously. He had been so adamant about protecting me earlier but now he was being cold and distant. </p><p>A woman in a long dress was waiting for us on the steps of the palace. Thor moved his horse closer to explain, “that is my mother, Frigga.” He dismounted and helped me down from my horse, I turned to see that Loki had dismounted his own horse but stood frozen on the steps of the palace. </p><p>Frigga smiled at Thor and I but her eyes were glued to her son, “Loki,” she said softly, reaching out for him. </p><p>Loki moved away from her grip and stormed up the palace steps, only to be surrounded by a hoard of guards, pointing their weapons at him. </p><p>I moved up the stairs instinctively but Thor put out a hand to stop me. “What is this?” Loki asked, venom dripping from his words. “Am I to be locked up like some common dog?” </p><p>“Loki,” Frigga started again, waving her hands at the guards to back down but a thundering voice interrupted her next words.</p><p>“You are nothing more than a prisoner now,” a man I could only assume was Odin came stalking down the stairs, a golden spear glittering in his hand. “For your actions on Asgard and your actions on Midgard, you shall be confined to the dungeons until a sentence is deemed appropriate for your actions.” </p><p>A guard pulled out a pair of glowing golden shackles and began to lock up Loki’s wrists, I stood there silently, wondering what the hell I was supposed to do. I could use my magic and free Loki if I wanted to but where would that get us? </p><p>“I really don’t see what all the fuss is about,” Loki laughed as they locked him in chains. For the first time since his attack on Earth, I saw the madness behind his eyes once again. I had to get him out of here, I had to get him away from all of this. I had to speak up or say something on his behalf but Loki shot me a scathing look over his shoulder and I suddenly found my tongue heavy in my mouth, as if he had cast a spell on me. </p><p>“Do you not truly feel the gravity of your crimes? Wherever you go there is war, ruin and death.” </p><p>“Father,” Thor started, “Loki has changed…” </p><p>“SILENCE!” Odin rumbled and Thor went quiet. I fought against the magic holding my tongue in place, wondering why Loki would do this to me and why he would let himself get taken. Odin’s eyes flickered to me and he frowned, confused as to who I was. </p><p>“I went down to Midgard to rule the people of Earth as a benevolent god. Just like you.” Loki continued to speak, riling up Odin and drawing his attention away from me. </p><p>Odin’s eyes moved form me to Loki, “we are not gods. We are born, we live, we die. Just as humans do.” </p><p>“Give or take 5000 years.” </p><p>“All this because Loki desires a throne,” Odin said, sadness peppering his words. </p><p>“It is my birthright,” Loki snapped. </p><p>“YOUR BIRTHRIGHT WAS TO DIE!” Odin shouted and I took an involuntary step back and my tongue loosened.</p><p>“If I am for the axe, then for mercy’s sake, just swing it.” </p><p>“Loki, don’t make this worse.” Frigga finally spoke up. </p><p>“Define worse,” Loki smirked. </p><p>“Enough of this,” I said, surprised that my voice did not shake as I stared down Odin, “Loki has changed during his time on Earth,” I said, feeling my power moving in my veins, somehow heightened by the magic on Asgard. “You have no right to lock him up for crimes he had no control over.” </p><p>“No control?” Odin barked, “Who could control the god of mischief?” </p><p>“Kang the Conqueror.” I said, his name seemed to change the temperature in the garden.</p><p>“The scepter he wielded held a power greater than any I had ever seen,” Thor said, “Rina was able to break the hold it had on his mind. He was the one who closed the portal and ended the war.” </p><p>“He was also the one who started it,” Odin said, “and was the one who brought Frost Giants into Asgard to take the throne. He had no scepter then. Take him away.” Odin commanded and the guards dragged Loki into the palace. I wanted to do something, I wanted to act but Loki’s magic brushed against my mind, as if telling me to wait. Odin’s eyes landed on me, “and who is this human you have brought to Asgard? What purpose did you have in returning here?” </p><p>“The Lady Rina is under our protection,” Thor said, putting a hand on my shoulder. “She is being hunted by the Thirteen Dísir.”</p><p>Odin froze, turning to study Rina closely, “the Dísir are commanded by Hela. Why would she order an attack on the girl?”</p><p>“Rina holds a power unlike anything we have ever seen,” Thor explained, “many hunt her power. I brought her here because we can protect her.” </p><p>Odin shook his head, “you bring a threat to this realm by bringing her here. You threaten our people and our way of life by bringing Loki and this mortal back to this realm. You will take her back to Midgard in the morning, I will not have Asgard attacked.”</p><p>“Father,” Thor started but Odin put up a hand. </p><p>“I am king still,” Odin said, “and you will listen to me.” He swept back up the stairs and into the palace. </p><p>Thor turned to his mother, “mother, is there anything to be done?”</p><p>“I will talk to him,” Frigga responded, “but your father has grown weary of Loki’s actions and his trust has worn out. I fear Loki will stay in prison for the remainder of his days.” </p><p>I shivered, who was going to train me now?</p><p>“But,” Frigga turned towards me, “I feel you have an interesting story to tell.” She reached for my hand, “come, would you like some tea?”</p><p>I nodded, “yes ma’am,” I took her hand and a magic very similar to Loki’s flooded into my system. I followed her into the palace, glancing down the hallways, looking out for Loki. </p><p>Thor did not come with us and I was on edge, waiting for an attack that would not come. </p><p>“Your powers are astonishing,” Frigga spoke as she led me into a garden parlor where tea was already waiting. “You have mimicked my magic exactly.” She studied the hand she was still holding. </p><p>I yanked my hand from her grip as she studied me, “I see now why you are hunted,” she said, “and why my son tried to protect you.”</p><p>I swallowed, “What do you mean?” </p><p>“Odin would not let you leave if he knew the powers you possessed,” Frigga said plainly, “he would lock you up here to keep your powers from falling into the wrong hands. Like the hands of the Dísir or… the hands of my son.” Her eyes bore into mine and I couldn’t help but blush, it seemed she didn’t miss much. “Thor writes letters daily, he claims Loki has changed and you were the one who brought about this change,” she said, “I believe him. Loki is good.” </p><p>“Then we need to convince Odin,” I started but Frigga put up a hand, silencing me. </p><p>“Odin cannot be convinced,” Frigga said, “Loki argued with him to protect you. The best course of action would be to leave in the morning. I will not speak to Odin about your power.” </p><p>“If I leave, I would die,” I whispered, “I am being hunted.” </p><p>“By whom?” Frigga asked. </p><p>I took a deep breath and told her the entire story. I told her about opening the portal, about Mephisto, about what had happened to me while I was his captive, I told her things I had never told anyone before, I told her about New York and S.H.I.E.L.D. and the Avengers and how Loki had saved us. I told her about A.R.E.S. and Blackheart and finally, how Mephisto was coming back for me. </p><p>By the end, I couldn’t stop the tears from falling as Frigga reached out and pulled me into a hug, “my child,” she whispered, “you have endured much. You are brave and kind and true and no matter what, you are going to live.” I couldn’t stop crying. “I will speak to Odin on your behalf. We will think of something.” She promised me. </p><p>“Thank you,” I said, wiping away my tears. </p><p>Frigga glanced out the window, “sunset already,” she said, a small smile on her face, “you should sleep. You will be safe here tonight.” </p><p>“Thank you,” I said again. She reached up and touched my face and a few more tears fell. I forgot how much I missed my mother until I was with Frigga. </p><p>Frigga led me to my chambers and I curled up to sleep, wondering how Loki was faring. </p><p>***</p><p>Rina</p><p> </p><p>I woke up in darkness and I gasped for air, trying to remember where I was. </p><p>Moonlight filtered through curtains and I climbed from bed, my nightgown twisted around my knees and yanked them open. </p><p>The golden city of Asgard shown in the moonlight and I sighed a breath of relief, trying to stop my trembling. I was safe. </p><p>Whispers flowed through the room and I whipped around but there was no one there. </p><p>The powers of the Mind Stone stirred within me as the whispers sounded again, louder and louder. My door creaked open, the lock that had kept me inside had vanished and the guards that had stood outside the doors were gone. </p><p>My feet moved towards the door, peering out into the darkness but nothing moved. The whispers sounded again, echoing from deep under the castle. </p><p>I walked without thinking, simply following the voice as I silently moved through the castle. I had no control over my body but I didn’t care. I needed to reach that voice. That voice would help me. That voice would give me power. That voice would show me safety. </p><p>The powers of the Mind Stone reached out and turned away anyone who came my way as I moved deeper into the castle, my skin prickled with goosebumps but I hardly noticed the cold as I padded down a long staircase, leading deep underground. </p><p>I was in a long hallway with white cells with golden walls keeping prisoners inside. For a minute, I tried to look for Loki but the voices that whispered quickly pulled me back to reality and I turned to the left, another set of stairs leading up and another leading into more darkness. </p><p>“Rina?” A voice that I knew echoed from far away but I didn’t turn to look at the dark prince as I walked towards the stairs that led downwards, into even more darkness. “RINA!” </p><p>I followed the staircase downwards, into darkness, I don’t know how long I walked but the runes and magical wards around the staircase burned away at my touch. Nothing could stop me from reaching those voices. </p><p>Soon, I found myself standing in the middle of a huge cavern, an outcropping of rock was the only thing that lay on the bottom of the stairs, a pillar of rock that seemed to have been sliced through the middle stood in front of me, glowing with a red light. </p><p>The voices grew louder and for a second, I paused, fear rushing in as I realized I didn’t know where I was, I didn’t know how I had gotten here. </p><p>The voices rose to a thundering clamor and I forgot my fear as I moved towards the rock. </p><p>The red light flickered and I peered between the crack in the rock and stared at the thing that flowed like liquid iron. </p><p>The voices screamed and then stopped, leaving me panting and terrified. Where the hell was I?</p><p>I backed away from the rock, turning to run but the thing leapt out at me, screaming and shoved its way down my nose and mouth, burning my throat and searing my skin as it climbed its way inside of me. I screamed in pain, trying to get it out, clawing at my skin to stop it but it didn’t release it’s hold on me. The Mind Stone’s powers flared and darkness consumed me. </p><p>***<br/>Loki</p><p> </p><p>“GUARDS!” I screamed, “GUARDS!” No one answered, it was as if Rina had made everyone in this palace vanish. </p><p>She had walked by like she hadn’t known me, I had reached out with my magic but she was in some sort of trance that I could not break. She moved off and I could not follow her or see her. </p><p>I had tried to break out and my fists were burned from trying to punch through the golden wall of energy that held me captive. </p><p>“GUARDS!” I shouted as I heard footsteps and my mother came running into the room, Thor not far behind her. </p><p>I sagged in relief, “Rina,” I said, choking on the word, “she’s in some sort of trance, she went down there,” I pointed down the hallway and Frigga’s face went pale. </p><p>“Thor, release your brother,” she ordered, Thor frowned. “Now!” Frigga said, “and then you must alert Odin.” </p><p>“No!” I shouted as the golden forcefield vanished and I leapt from the cell. “Mother he will imprison her here.” </p><p>“We don’t have time to worry about that,” Frigga said, “go, quickly before you’re too late.” </p><p>“What’s wrong?” Thor asked, “what’s happening?” </p><p>“Get your father,” Frigga ordered, instead of answering her. “Loki, we must go.” </p><p>My mother and I took off without a moment's hesitation as we winded down the stone steps that led deep into the caves underneath the power. </p><p>The wards were gone, she had somehow burned through them all. </p><p>“RINA!” I shouted as we ran but there was no answer, only silence. I couldn’t keep the fear inside of me at bay as it rose to almost choke me. I had been ignoring Rina the moment we had landed on Asgard, not wanting Odin’s attention drawn to her. I had locked her tongue so she couldn’t speak so Odin wouldn't know that we had become friends. It would’ve been better for me to rot in a dungeon for eternity than for Odin to lock her up. I had made a promise to my Rina and I couldn’t see her in the hands of another powerful man who seeked to use her for evil. </p><p>I was breathing hard by the time I landed at the bottom of the stairwell and I wasted no time in running for the crumbled form on the ground. </p><p>“Rina,” I said as I scooped her into my arms, her body cold. I pressed a hand to her neck, panicking when I couldn’t feel a heartbeat. </p><p>And then, a weak pulse thudded against my hand and I couldn’t help the relief that swept through me. </p><p>I shook as I held her, realizing Odin could use her against me. He could get me to do anything for her and I would do it. If Kang ever returned, he would do the same. </p><p>I should keep my distance, I should send her back to Earth.</p><p>But, I had spent too long gaining her trust and training her to be a weapon to simply give up now. She was my weapon to rule the cosmos, nothing more. But, the words sounded hollow, even to myself. In reality, I was happy she was alive. </p><p>Her eyes opened and I stared into her light brown eyes, so much softer and lighter than the dark black eyes of the Rina that Kang had tortured for centuries alongside me. I smiled at her, “don’t scare me like that.” </p><p>Rina blinked up at me, “Loki? What are you doing? Why are you in my ....” Rina sat up and looked around the stone cave, “room?” She finished, “where am I?” </p><p>“Rina,” my mother said, stepping forward and I helped Rina to her feet, “what happened?”</p><p>Rina swallowed, “I don’t know. The last thing I remember is going to sleep.” </p><p>Frigga frowned at her, “nothing else?”</p><p>Rina shook her head, “no. Why, what happened?”</p><p>Frigga hesitated and before she could speak, thundering footsteps sounded on the stairwell. Odin and Thor both appeared, Thor worried and Odin angry. I took a casual step in front of Rina but she elbowed me in the side and stepped up next to me. My side throbbed and I frowned, was she stronger? </p><p>“My words are mere noises to you that you ignore them completely?” He thundered, “why are you here? How did you find this place? Why is Loki free?” </p><p>“Odin, you must understand,” Frigga said, “there are powers at work here that you do not know.” </p><p>“I am king,” Odin thundered, “I know all.” He turned to Thor, “take him back to the dungeons.” </p><p>“No,” Rina said, she grabbed my hand and I winced in pain at her grip. She was definitely stronger. “You will not take him.” </p><p>Odin cocked an eyebrow, “and who are you to stop me.” He leveled his spear at her, “you have entered a forbidden place and for that, you will be imprisoned.” </p><p>“But, she was to leave for Midgard,” Thor said. </p><p>“Silence!” Odin said, “guards,” he shouted and only then did I notice the plethora of guards that had followed them down, “take them to the dungeons,” he waved to Rina and I. </p><p>“Husband,” Frigga started, “you must listen…” </p><p>“I must not do anything,” Odin said, “I am king. Thor, Frigga, return to your chambers.” </p><p>The guards reached Rina and I and reached for me. I saw Rinas eyes go red. Anger and malice swarmed across her face and then a wave of red energy blew the guards back, leaving me standing. Rina fell to her knees, pain shattering her beautiful face. </p><p>“What the hell was that?” Thor asked. </p><p>My ears rung from the explosion as I realized that power had come from her. What had happened to her? </p><p>*** </p><p>Rina</p><p> </p><p>“Rina,” Loki said, putting a hand on my shoulder. He helped me stand and I stared at my arms where red light was running through my veins. I didn’t miss the worried looks exchanged between Frigga and Odin. </p><p>“That is impossible,” he said, “The Aether cannot take a human host without killing it.” </p><p>I exchanged a look with Loki, “is the Aether an Infinity Stone?” I asked cautiously. </p><p>Odin blinked at me, “how do you know of such things?’</p><p>I stared at him, “is the Aether an Infinity stone?” I said again, braver this time. </p><p>“Yes,” Odin replied, “now answer my question.” </p><p>I stared down at my hands, shaking. I had only just mastered the Mind Stone and now I had another stone inside of me. I could feel the new power moving through my veins like fire, burning me up. I knew it would kill me if I didn’t get a hold on it. If I couldn’t control it, what destruction would I wreck with two stones inside of me? </p><p>“I am a vessel,” I started. </p><p>“Don’t,” Loki cut in but I put up a hand to stop him. </p><p>“I can wield the powers of the stones even after they are taken from me,” I explained, “I need only touch them once.” </p><p>Odin studied me, “and this is why you are hunted?” </p><p>“Yes.” </p><p>I waited for his reaction, wondering if he would try to kill me or throw me into the dungeons next to his son. </p><p>“You risk the lives of the people by wielding a power you don’t understand,” Odin said. </p><p>“She needs to be trained,” Thor cut in, “when Rina held the powers of the Mind Stone, only one could train her to use it for good and not to harm.” </p><p>“Who trained you?” Odin asked and I glanced at Loki. </p><p>“Loki spent months working with me,” I explained, “he is the only reason the power hasn’t killed me or I haven’t used the power to kill anyone else.” </p><p>“She needs to be trained,” Frigga stepped in, trying to soothe her husband. </p><p>I could see that Odin was not convinced so I did something very dangerous. I reached out with the powers of the Mind Stone and wrapped them around Odin’s mind. </p><p>Odin shook his head, “I cannot allow Loki to run around unsupervised and I cannot allow this threat in Asgard.” He said, fighting my powers but unaware they were there. I pushed harder. “But,” Odin said, “I cannot allow you to fall into the wrong hands and I cannot deny that your power would be helpful to Asgard.” I forced myself not to smile, I had done it. “Therefore, I will make you deal. If you swear to only use your powers for the good of Asgard, then I will ensure you receive training.” His eyes turned to Loki, “you will train her but you will still be a prisoner,” he said and slammed his spear into the ground, “my decision is final.” He turned and swept from the room. </p><p>I reached into the minds of others, wondering how they would react. They were surprised but I had done a good enough job at controlling Odin that they suspected nothing. </p><p>Loki stared at me, smirking and I knew I had fooled everyone but him. I let myself give a small smile as the guards escorted us from the prison and up into the palace</p><p>I was buzzing with the power inside of me and for the first time, I was proud of what I had done. I realized that with this power I would ensure that everyone stayed safe, I could stop armies and make people confess to crimes and ensure justice was delivered. I realized I could save the ones I loved from harm. </p><p>With this power I just might be able to take down Mephisto.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter Four</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter Four</p><p>Rina</p><p> </p><p>Loki was put up in a huge bedroom that connected to a library and a room covered in weapons. It looks like my sway on Odin had worked better than I had thought. </p><p>“Wow,” I said as I stepped inside, “this place is huge.” </p><p>Loki smirked, sitting back on one of the coaches, “it’s interesting that Odin is treating me so well. It came on so suddenly,” his green eyes glittered. </p><p>I grinned, sauntering closer until I was leaning against the back of the couch, looking down at him. “I guess he’s just finally coming to his senses,” I hummed, pushing a stray piece of hair off of his face. </p><p>Loki caught my hand and pressed it to his lips, making my heart jump and the power inside of me roar. “Thank you,” he whispered, kissing my fingers. He selected one of them and gently bit it before hissing in pain, he dropped my arm and I saw that the red energy was flowing through my veins and had burned him again. </p><p>I blushed, “oops.” </p><p>Loki smirked, sitting up and studying me, “looks like we’ll have to start training sooner rather than later,” he whispered into my ear, “because how am I supposed to kiss you if you keep burning up on me.” He said and leaned up and bit my earlobe. </p><p>I let out a barely concealed moan and he chuckled, kissing a spot underneath my ear. My eyes rolled in my head and before I could stop it, the power exploded out of me, sending Loki crashing across the room and right through a glass table. </p><p>He groaned, lifting himself from the glass, covered in cuts. “That’s your own damn fault,” I said. </p><p>Loki grinned ferely at me and my knees shook. </p><p>How the hell was I going to survive this? </p><p>***</p><p>Loki</p><p>For the first time in my life, I realized I was outmatched and I was loving every second of it. </p><p>Rina had done something I had tried to do a million times. She had waltzed into Odin’s mind and twisted it to bend to her will. She had done such a good job that even my mother suspected nothing and I knew Odin would not either. </p><p>I was so proud of her.</p><p>Rina had gotten me a bedroom that was connected to a library and a small parlor that had been converted into a training room. She was allowed to come and go as she pleased but I was to remain locked up in the room, I wasn’t bitter about it because I knew it was necessary. If Odin had simply let me roam free, Thor and Frigga would have suspected something.</p><p>There was a small door that connected into Rina’s chambers but it was currently locked on both sides and even though it tempted me constantly, I respected her enough to keep my distance from it and to never enter her room without permission.  </p><p>We trained for a week straight with little rest as I trained her in weaponry, magic and we tried to learn more about the Aether inside of her. </p><p>It was different this time; when I had trained her on the Mind Stone, I had been possessed by it and knew how it worked because it was so similar to my own powers but the Aether was forgein to me and we had no idea how to wield its powers. </p><p>As of right now, all she could do was use its energy to attack, she had been able to form shields from the red energy that flowed through her and could burn things with her body but other than that, we didn’t know the next step. </p><p>“We need to do some more research,” I panted as Rina and I danced around the training room, fighting hand to hand combat. </p><p>She nodded, agreeing with me but not speaking, she was focused on taking me down. I wiped sweat from my brow, noticing that she wasn’t breathing as hard as I was. Her strength, speed and endurance had tripled what they had been before and her punches actually hurt when she swung at me. </p><p>I had no doubt now that she could take me in a fight. </p><p>I swung for her face and she twisted out of the way, swinging up behind me and knocking me off my feet. I flipped so that I could roll to my feet and wrapped my arms around her to hold her down. </p><p>Her skin began to heat up and I moved off quickly, my Frost Giant heritage making my skin burn more easily. We still needed to get control of that, I had barely touched her since she had gained the Aether’s powers and I craved the feeling of her skin against my own…</p><p>I cried out in shock as Rina used my distraction to kick my feet out from under me but this time I wasn’t prepared. She landed on top of me, pinning my wrists above me with her hands and straddling my hips with her thighs. My mind immediately went into overdrive but I pushed it down, trying not to focus on how she felt on top of me, the sunlight made her look like an angel above me. </p><p>Rina smirked at me, “looks like I win,” she said, squeezing my wrists a little harder than necessary. </p><p>I tried to get up but she was stronger than me, keeping my wrists pinned down as she studied me, “looks like I really am stronger than you now,” she purred, leaning a little closer. I wondered if she could feel my heartbeat echoing in my chest.</p><p>To be fair, I wasn’t really in a hurry to throw her off. </p><p>She was so beautiful. </p><p>I shook myself, forcing the thoughts away. I didn’t have time to sit and oggle her, I needed to find a way to train her. </p><p>“Come on darling, let me up,” I said, matching her purring tone, “the maid left lunch on the table and I’m starved.” </p><p>“Make me,” Rina said, her eyes shining. I glanced at her lips but was in no hurry to be burned by her again. “You know,” Rina said, noticing my hesitation, or reading my mind - I was unable to stop her now since her powers over the Mind Stone had become so strong - although she usually didn’t read my mind out of respect, “there's this Midgardian saying, practice makes perfect.” She bit her lip before continuing, as if debating her next words. “Maybe we should just keep practicing and eventually my...reaction will go away.” </p><p>I pushed off the ground, sitting up and she released my wrists although didn’t move from my lap. “You really think that would help?” I asked, cocking an eyebrow, trying to contain my smirk. I reached up and brushed a stray piece of hair that had fallen out of her ponytail behind her ear, her eyes were wide as she watched me and I didn’t need to read her mind to know what she wanted. </p><p>My lips were inches from hers when her skin flared red and she yanked back from me. “I’ll be right back,” she said, kissing my cheek with feverish lips before vanishing from the training room. </p><p>I frowned after her but I stayed put, trying to compose myself before I had to spend an entire afternoon with her again. Maybe I could find some sort of heat resistant spell…</p><p>I shook my head and got to my feet, glancing at the closed bathroom door where Rina had vanished into. She had me wrapped around her finger and she didn’t even know it. </p><p>***</p><p>Rina</p><p>I turned the sink on and the tub as high as they would go as I leaned over the toilet and vomited up whatever was in my stomach. Although, there wasn’t much food in my stomach; just vile and blood. </p><p>Lots of blood. </p><p>It had started the night after I had absorbed the Aether and it didn’t seem to be letting up anytime soon, it had gotten worse when we had trained and when I used its powers and when I got close to Loki. I wasn’t using the Aether’s powers right and until I learned how to properly wield it, it was draining my lifeforce. </p><p>I don’t think I was meant to hold onto an Infinity Stone for this long, just contain its powers because I was still a mortal. </p><p>I finished hurling my guts out and flushed the toilet before leaning over to rinse out my mouth. I glanced up into the mirror and let the illusion I had put around myself fall away. </p><p>Dark bags lay underneath my eyes, my cheekbones were more pronounced and I knew that if I picked up my shirt, I would’ve been able to see my ribs. I hadn’t eaten or slept in a week, the Aether made it impossible to eat and my dreams were horrible, as if the Aether was letting me see into hundreds of different realities when I was asleep. </p><p>A cough racked my body before I could stop it and blood splattered the sink. I quickly washed it away, my hands trembling. </p><p>That was new. </p><p>I was exhausted but Loki’s magic stayed strong, I had been careful to not touch anyone else this past week because I would lose Loki’s magic and he would see what I was becoming. </p><p>But, I had to get stronger. I had to keep training, even if it killed me. I was not going back to Mephisto, I had to become stronger than him. </p><p>I felt Loki grow weary, wondering where I was and I quickly hauled back up the illusion, although it took more effort than I would’ve liked until I was staring back at a beautiful perfect version of myself. </p><p>I left the room, watching Loki’s eyes trail over me, noticing his eyes linger on certain parts and I felt my skin heat, my pulse thundering as it pushed the Aether through my veins and my strength waned a little more. </p><p>Being around Loki was literally killing me, especially when he was looking at me like that. I could have insisted someone else trained me and separated myself from him but I was being selfish. It had been years since anyone had looked at me that way, years since I had let anyone look at me that way and I wanted him to be able to touch me and love me but if I let him get that close, he would notice the illusion for what it was. </p><p>I knew Loki would never forgive me for keeping such a close watch on his mind. He had now idea that I had tethered his mind to mine, much like the scepter had done to him. I tried not to think of it like that, I was just monitoring his feelings, not reading his thoughts unless I needed to and I had never dug into his mind and violated him like I had done to Odin and half the court to keep them from protesting Loki’s freedom and letting Odin realize he had been tricked. I pushed down my guilt, sitting across from him and digging into the food. </p><p>Or, pretending to. I simply vanished the food as it went into my mouth and although I wanted to eat so badly, I knew I would only be hurling my guts up later. And I had to spend the afternoon in the library with Loki studying up on the Aether. </p><p>I was running out of time to learn how to control it and we couldn’t ask Odin for help because if Loki was failing at his duties to train me, there would be no reason to keep him from the dungeons.</p><p>After lunch Loki sighed, “I guess we’d better start researching,” he said, getting to his feet and stretching. “If you would be so kind as to run down to the library and pick up the books on this list,” Loki said, waving a hand and teleporting a paper into my hand with a list of books. “My little library is lacking.” </p><p>“Be back in a jiff,” I said, jogging from the room, only letting my quick gait fall when I was around the corner, my body sagging and my feet dragging and aching as the Aether continued to pull my powers away. </p><p>“Rina,” Frigga’s voice echoed behind me and I tensed, making sure my illusion was well in place. “I apologize for being so scare this week,” I turned around to face her, putting a bright smile on my face, “I was dealing with a…” Her voice trailed off as she stared at me, “by the gods, what happened to you?” </p><p>I panicked, my illusion flickered but I knew it was still in place. How had she seen through it? </p><p>She read my expression, shaking her head, “I was raised by witches Rina, I see with more than eyes.” She reached up and touched my face and I felt my illusion fall along with Loki’s magic as it was replaced by Frigga, so similar and yet so different to Loki’s, it was like fire and water, one burning and one cooling. Frigga’s eyes filled with sadness, “the Aether is killing you.” She said plainly. </p><p>“Don’t tell Loki,” I whispered, exhaustion hitting me like a rock. “He’ll be furious I didn’t let him know earlier.” </p><p>Frigga frowned, “and what about me?” She asked, “I am quite furious with you as well.” </p><p>I blinked at her, “why?”</p><p>“Because my son cares for you,” Frigga said, “and if you die, I will lose him again.” She gave a sad smile, “I know that sounds selfish but I thought it might be too early to tell you that I think of you as a daughter to me.” She continued to study me. </p><p>“Can you help me?” I asked, barely letting myself hope. </p><p>“The Aether is ancient and powerful,” Frigga said, brushing back a dull piece of hair. “But, I think we can think of something.” She winked, “come, Odin has some sacred books that only he is allowed to touch but I think you are a special case.” </p><p>As we walked, I hauled back up the illusion, hating that it took so much of my energy. I realized the magic moving inside of me was slightly different and the illusion sitting on my skin was forgein to me, I realized this was Frigga’s magic, not Loki’s but the same illusion still held. </p><p>Frigga led me to the library and to Odin’s books. “How do your powers with the Infinity Stones work?”</p><p>“I simply need to touch it to wield its powers forever,” I explained, “or at least, I think it’s forever, the Mind Stone’s powers haven’t faded from me yet and I only touched it once.” </p><p>“The Aether is different than the other stones,” Frigga explained, “it is fluid and requires a host body to draw life from,” she explained, “Malakith, a dark elf, tainted it when he turned the Reality Stone into the Aether. I assume, to help you live, we must change it back into the stone it once was.” Frigga walked over to a section of the library that held huge books that no one else seemed to touch, this must have been Odin’s private collection. </p><p>“How do we do that?” </p><p>“I have absolutely no idea,” Frigga said, smiling slightly, “but this book contains all we know about Malekith until he was killed by Odin’s father, Bor. There must be some spell or something in here to remove it from you and turn it back into a stone.” </p><p>We spent a good portion of the afternoon pouring over books until it was dark and the castle had gone silent. </p><p>“I will keep looking tomorrow,” Frigga said, “in the meantime, I made you this,” she waved her hand and a tonic appeared, “it will give you a dreamless sleep.” </p><p>“Are you sure?” I asked, desperate for sleep that I hadn’t had in a week. </p><p>Frigga nodded, “I made it myself, it will help you.” </p><p>“Thank you,” I said, close to tears. </p><p>Frigga waved me off, “get some sleep.” </p><p>I made my way back to my room, hope soaring inside of me for the first time in a long time. I walked into my room, kicking the door shut behind me and froze when I noticed the lights on and Loki sitting up on my bed, reading. </p><p>He glanced up as I walked in, “where have you been all day?” </p><p>“With your mother,” I said, “I lost track of time.” I crossed to my closet, pulling out a nightgown and hiding the vial in the clothes inside. “I didn’t get the books but I’ll get them in the morning.” </p><p>I turned around to see Loki standing right behind me, “stop lying to me.” He hissed.</p><p>I turned away from him and his magic rushed over me, overpowering Frigga’s magic and I turned my back on him as my illusion flickered. </p><p>But based off of the look on his face, the horrified expression, I knew he had seen how sick I looked. </p><p>“Rina,” Loki’s voice broke and I turned around, shocked at the emotion in his words. He reached out and cupped my face in his hands. </p><p>My illusion flickered and dropped and he froze, panic in his expression as he reached up and traced my pronounced cheekbones, the dark circles under my eyes and my chapped and cracked lips. “What’s happening?” </p><p>I took a deep shuddering breath, hacking on a cough that brought blood to my lips. “The Aether,” I said, “it’s feeding off my lifeforce. Your mother and I were searching for a cure, that’s why I was late tonight.” </p><p>“The training,” he said, “it’s draining you faster.” </p><p>I nodded, my skin burning under his touch and he pulled back, taking three huge steps away from me. “Does it drain me when I touch you?” He asked, clenching his hands into fists, “have I been killing you?” His face changed from panic to rage in a split second and I backed up as he advanced on me. “How could you not tell me?” He shouted, “how could you keep this from me? If I kill you then I break my promise!” </p><p>“I’m not your Rina!” I shouted back, anger rising inside of me, making my skin glow red. “I have to train, I have to get stronger! The Dísir are coming and Mephisto won’t be far behind, I can’t go back Loki.” I said, tears choking my words, “I can’t be his prisoner again.” </p><p>Loki shook his head, “Rina, you’re not in this fight alone. You have me, you have Thor, you have the Avengers. You don’t have to keep pushing yourself like this, it’s killing you. You have us to protect you.” He moved closer and I backed up, my back hitting a wall. </p><p>“Protect me?” I hissed, “what about Kang? You said it yourself, someday I’ll be the only thing standing between him and everyone I love. What happened to pushing me to my limits? What happened to using me as a weapon to fight him?”</p><p>“What happened?” Loki shouted, taking a step closer to me until he was towering over me and I was pressed back into the wall. “What happened was that I realized I can’t use you like that, what happened was that you walked into my life and reminded me what it was like to live...and to love.” His voice broke and I stared up at him. </p><p>He reached out for me but pulled back, “I can’t train you anymore. I can’t be near you anymore.” He took a step back and I ached. </p><p>This was why I hadn’t wanted to tell him because I knew he would stop his advances and I knew he would stop training me. The truth was, I wanted him to touch me without worrying, I wanted an excuse to see him everyday to train, without Loki I knew I would be helpless to fight off my own grief and terror over Mephisto. I needed Loki to distract me. </p><p>I needed him to remind me how to live too. </p><p>Tears dripped down my face as I realized what I had to do. </p><p>But, Loki was too powerful, he would see it coming. I needed to distract him…</p><p>My feet moved on their own accord, the plan solidifying in my mind. “Loki,” I said and grabbed his wrist, spinning him back towards me. He was unable to stop me since I was so much stronger than him as I pulled his face down to mine and kissed him. </p><p>I lost all sense of who I was when his lips touched mine; I was floating away into nothing, the only parts of me that I could feel were where he touched me. His lips on mine, his hands fisted at my waist, trembling with restraint. </p><p>I shook in his arms, forcing my skin not to burn him as I twisted my hands in his hair and opened my mouth, deepening the kiss. </p><p>His tongue swept in and I moaned which seemed to be his undoing. He swept me up in his arms and I wrapped my arms around his waist. My back met the wall and I leaned my head back, gasping for air and trying to remember my own name. </p><p>His lips trailed down my neck, stopping just above the neckline of my dress and I whimpered, wanting him to rip it off but unable to form the words. I felt my skin begin to burn but he didn’t seem to care as he kissed his way back up my neck, leaving me gasping for air. </p><p>He smirked against my skin and thrust his hips into mine and I let out a noise that I didn’t know I was capable of making as I felt him against me. The plan faded from my mind. </p><p>A cough racked my body and I tried not to let him see it but I knew he could taste the blood on my lips. </p><p>He was gone in a second and I fell to the ground, stumbling to try and regain my balance as I stood on a new world that had shifted between my feet. </p><p>“I’m sorry,”Loki said, “I shouldn't have done that.” He frowned at me, “you shouldn’t have kissed me.” </p><p>Damn it, I should’ve acted sooner. </p><p>I swallowed, moving closer to him and I could see him fighting with himself as I touched his face, as he tried to convince himself to move away. I had always known Loki to be selfish but for the first time, he was holding back, it broke my heart that I was about to take this moment away from him. </p><p>Loki frowned, “Why are you crying, love?” He asked, wiping a burning tear from my face. </p><p>I smiled and leaned up and kissed him again, a soft kiss, a goodbye kiss. </p><p>And when he was distracted, when he was lost in my lips, I slipped past his mental shields into a place I had never dared go before as I hunted down his memories. </p><p>Loki reeled back, gripping his head, “what are you doing?” He hissed, anger appearing on his face, “Rina!” He shouted, lunging for me, “stop!” He grabbed my shoulders and shook me, trying to haul back up his shields but I was already inside his mind. </p><p>I had no idea how to erase memories so I imagined myself taking them from him and throwing them from his mind. I picked and chose carefully, only picking the memories from the past thirty minutes. </p><p>“Rina,” Loki fell to his knees in front of me, his hands around my waist as he pressed his head to my stomach, I could feel his lips through my dress and my desire for him made my powers slip just a bit. “Stop this!” He used my distraction to try and push me out but I knew the damage had already been done. I was almost done. “Please,” he whispered one last time and I couldn’t think of a time he had ever said please to me. </p><p>I pulled out of his mind and he collapsed to the ground, unconscious. </p><p>And only then did I let myself sob as I carried him back to my bed and lay him down, putting the book on his chest like he had fallen asleep reading before I sunk to the ground, clutching his unmoving hand and cried for an hour. </p><p>For the first time in my life, I hated the power lurking under my skin. And I hated myself even more for becoming someone who had used it on the person I loved the most in the world.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter Five</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter Five</p><p>Loki</p><p>I dreamed of kissing Rina and jerked awake, realizing I was in her room. She had vanished hours ago and hadn’t come back yet. I had been terrified Mephisto had taken her but also furious with her for leaving me for hours. </p><p>I must have fallen asleep reading. I had found nothing helpful on the Aether. </p><p>I tried to sit up but there was something beside the book on my chest. I looked down to see a sleeping Rina curled up next to me, still clothed and on top of the covers like she had simply collapsed onto the bed and had migrated over to me in the middle of the night. </p><p>She looked perfect, like an angel and I had to resist the urge to kiss her, wondering what her lips felt like against mine. </p><p>I closed my eyes, trying to find sleep again when I noticed something. </p><p>It was as if someone had hastily ripped a sticker off a package, leaving behind white pieces and a sticky residue. I poked and prodded at the empty space, I saw myself kneeling at Rina’s feet, begging her to stop. </p><p>I didn’t allow myself to feel any emotions as I reached out around my mind and began the hunt for the snare that I knew would still be inside. </p><p>She had taken something from me but it would’ve taken weeks to slip past my shields. It took me hours to find the tether that connected my emotions to her mind and I quickly untangled it before I let anger sweep through me. </p><p>She had ensnared me like the scepter had, like Kang had. She had erased a memory she didn’t want me to see and had walked through my mind just as easily as she had through Odin’s. </p><p>Betrayal hit me like a truck, making it hard for me to not shove Rina off of me, I had trained her and she had turned her back on me. Why? Why would she do this to me? I clenched my fists, keeping them from shaking with rage. What had she erased from my mind? </p><p>I rebuilt my shields, I had survived and escaped the Mind Stone before and this time, I wouldn’t let her catch me off guard. </p><p>A flash of us kissing flashed through my mind and I licked my lips, realizing they were burned. Maybe that hadn’t been just a dream. Why would she erase that kiss? </p><p>Unless, she had used that kiss to make me let down my guard so she could strike more easily. </p><p>Was this how other people felt when I violated their mind? No wonder Barton had wanted to kill me. </p><p>I stared down at her, my anger still apparent but...this woman was intoxicating, I had to admit. I had never met anyone who dared plot against the god of mischief and even fewer who had succeeded. I couldn’t help but be aroused by this new game before me. </p><p>If she wanted to play, then we would play. </p><p>I would find a way to return my stolen memories and find out why she had erased them in the first place if it was the last thing I did. </p><p>I rebuilt the snare she had around my mind but this time I connected my mind to hers and allowed her to only feel and see the emotions and thoughts that I wished. It would be almost identical to the one she had constructed but this time, I would be in control. She was inexperienced still based off of the residue she had left in my mind to alert me to the fact that she had taken my memories and I knew she wouldn’t notice the replaced snare. </p><p>I let myself smile into the darkness, both furious and proud of the woman she had become. I really had created the perfect weapon. </p><p>***</p><p>Rina</p><p>I woke up against Loki’s chest and panicked, making sure my illusion was still in place. Frigga’s potion had worked and I had slept like a baby and had used the Mind Stone’s powers even while I slept to keep my illusion in place. </p><p>Had it worked? I glanced up to see Loki looking down at me, confusion written on his face. “Rina?” He asked, rubbing sleep from his eyes, “when did you get here?” I almost sighed in relief that his memories were gone. </p><p>I yawned, feeling loads better now that I had gotten a few hours of sleep. “I came back and you were asleep,” I said, “and I didn't feel like moving you.” I said, poking him in the chest before sitting up, stretching. </p><p>I could feel his eyes on me and turned back to look at him, his hair splayed across the pillow and his face was relaxed, content...and his eyes were dark with desire. I glanced at his lips, knowing what they felt like even if I couldn’t remember it. Maybe I should’ve erased my own memories because knowing how he kissed, what he tasted like, what he had felt like pressed up against me last night almost made me repeat the process all over again. </p><p>Loki slid from the bed, stretching his arms over his head and his shirt rode up and I couldn’t keep my eyes from darting to the sliver of skin at his waistband and lingering, dropping lower as if I could see right through…</p><p>Loki flicked my forehead, “if you keep looking at me like that, you aren’t ever going to leave this bed,” he said, his voice low. I blinked at him, blushing deeply. </p><p>Loki studied me and his eyes flashed with desire, “come on,” he said, “we’re spending the afternoon in the library.” </p><p>I sighed, “but I was just there yesterday.” Another little test, to see if I had truly erased all of his memories. </p><p>“Is that where you vanished off too? I was waiting for you, you know,” Loki said, “what were you doing?” </p><p>“I was working with your mother,” I explained, getting to my feet. I needed to change the subject, “I’m going to shower and then we’ll sneak you down.” </p><p>Loki studied me and waved a hand, “be quick.” </p><p>I vanished into the bathroom and quickly showered, taking a second to throw up more blood in the toilet and rinse my mouth out while I showered. I was weaker, dying. <br/>I didn’t know how long I had left. </p><p>***</p><p>Loki</p><p> </p><p>She was sick. </p><p>I had heard her throwing up once before but just assumed it was because she was pushing herself harder during training but maybe it was something more. <br/>Was that what she had erased from my mind? </p><p>It had been hard to keep the anger at bay this morning, even harder when I realized she was beautiful in the morning. I forced myself to keep my voice light even though I wanted nothing more than to ignore her. </p><p>If I did that she would suspect I knew something and most likely wipe my mind again. It was strange being on the receiving end of someone with my powers, I felt like I had to dance around and play a game twenty four seven to make sure my memories didn’t get wiped and it was exhausting, I would have to apologize to Barton if I ever returned to Midgard. </p><p>Rina was silent as we studied in the palace library, I kept a mental eye out for Odin or anyone who would bother us and would turn invisible if anyone who might report to Odin came nearby. </p><p>We spent the day studying and it didn’t take me long to find something useful. “Here,” I said, pushing the book towards her. “Look at this.” </p><p>The story told of a sword that could cut through reality itself. “Maybe this could sever the Aether from you.” </p><p>Rina frowned, studying the page, “the Edge of Reality,” she whispered, going pale. </p><p>“What is it?” I asked, feeling her terror through the tether I had built between us. </p><p>“Mephisto has that sword,” she choked, “I saw it while I was… while I was there. He keeps it next to his throne.” I studied the book, wondering how I could get it. “Don’t,” Rina knew what I was thinking, “Mephisto will only give it to you for a bargain and there is only one thing he’ll bargain for.” Her. </p><p>I dropped it, even though I knew we had no other option. </p><p>I knew I was going to have to make a deal with the devil if I wanted to save Rina. I was beginning to have the sneaking suspicion that I knew what was making her sick, the Aether drained the life force of its victims and I knew it was most likely killing Rina. </p><p>I wouldn’t have much of a choice. </p><p>But, I would not give Rina to Mephisto. </p><p>***</p><p>Rina</p><p>Loki was acting strange, talking less and sometimes I could’ve sworn I saw anger flash in his eyes but I felt nothing through the tether I had made. </p><p>Alarm bells went off while we were studying and I glanced fearfully at Loki. “The Thirteen Dísir!” Someone shouted, “alert the king!” </p><p>I shot to my feet, “come on, we have to fight!” </p><p>We ran through the palace, hearing the screams from outside. They were not going to take me alive, I was determined to fight them and win. </p><p>The Thirteen swooped over Asgard, attacking anything that moved as they made their way to the palace. The weapons of the Asgaardians were not working. </p><p>“These are magical beings,” Loki said, “there is very little that can stop them. I might know something,” he said and turned around to run back down the stairs. But then he paused, “but first,” he said and kissed me hard on the mouth. I blinked in shock before kissing him back, melting into the kiss. </p><p>And then I felt Loki rip something from my mind and I stumbled back, shocked. “What the hell was that?” I shouted. </p><p>Loki’s face was pale, “I was taking my memories back,” he said with a wink and then ran off. </p><p>I didn’t have time to be mad before I turned around and focused on firing red energy at the Thirteen Dísir. My powers cut through them but did not kill them. My body shuddered, my strength waning quickly as I used most of my strength. My body burned and sweat dripped down my back, my illusion failed as I focused all of my energy on using my powers. <br/>One of the Dísir swooped out of nowhere and grabbed me and tried to drag me into the sky but before she could, a sword appeared from her chest and she screamed in pain before thudding to the ground, dead. </p><p>I fell to the floor but someone caught me before I could hit the ground. Loki grinned at me, setting me on my feet before twirling the sword. </p><p>“What is that?” I asked. </p><p>“The Eir-gram,” Loki said, “the only sword that can do these evil Valkyries some damage.” He turned to the balcony, “stay safe!” He shouted and launched himself over the edge, landing on the back of one of the Dísir and killing her instantly. </p><p>He swung into the city, taking on the entire Thirteen by himself. I couldn’t stand and watch and teleport into the city, landing near him, using my magic to turn the people away from the fighting. Many of them cheered us on as the Thirteen converged on us. </p><p>I fought until I was barely standing, black spots dancing in front of my eyes and my breath rattling out of me, blood coming up more often than air as I struggled to fight the Thirteen.</p><p>Soon, only one was left and it lunged straight for me. Loki was across the courtyard and I knew he couldn’t reach it in time, I was protecting several children and refused to let it get to us so I rallied my magic, knowing this final blast might kill me as I released a spear of red energy that blew the Dísir back and directly onto Loki’s waiting sword. </p><p>He turned to smile at me but his smile faded as my vision went dark and I hit the ground, unconscious.  </p><p>***</p><p>Loki</p><p>Rina had been in a coma for two days and I was done waiting around for a miracle. I had my memories back now and I knew she would die if I didn’t do something. </p><p>I prayed she would forgive me as I teleported to Earth and appeared in front of the place that had tormented Rina for years. </p><p>I stepped across the magical barrier and into the hotel, trying to keep my anger in check long enough to make this deal. I had half a mind to try and kill Mephisto but I knew I wouldn’t succeed without trickery. </p><p>The Hotel Inferno was fully built and people streamed in and out of it, laughing and dancing and signing their souls away to the devil. </p><p>Mephisto lounged on his throne in a red suit, smiling with a lust filled gaze on the crowd below. He toyed with the hilt of the blade next to his throne and I knew it was the Edge of Reality. </p><p>I wormed my way through the crowd, attaching myself to the minds of the bigger men and women, knowing I might need a distraction later. </p><p>Mephisto got to his feet and made his way through the crowd, the people parting to let him through and he ducked into a shadowy alcove covered by a thick curtain, he glanced at me over his shoulder once and smiled. </p><p>I made my way towards the alcove and slipped inside, ready for a fight. </p><p>“The god of mischief,” Mephisto said, his voice deep, he sat on a cushioned chair with two women on either side, kissing and licking their way around his body. Mephisto barely even seemed to notice and bile rose in my throat, wondering if he had ever made Rina do this. I had half a mind to kill him now but kept my mouth shut and my anger in check. “Have you come to gloat over your victory?” He hissed, “my Dísir reported on your behavior in the battle.” I thought about the quick kiss I had shared with Rina during which I had taken my memories back. </p><p>Rina was dying and I needed to save her. </p><p>“I have come to bargain,” I said, sitting across from him, two women appeared at my side and I didn’t wave them off, knowing I needed to play apart and I pushed down my discomfort as they kissed my neck. </p><p>“For Rina?” Mephisto laughed, “I think not. I have no intentions of giving my wife to another man.” </p><p>My heart stopped, “What?” I asked before I could stop myself. </p><p>“Did you not know?” He said with a laugh, “she’s married to me. I have every right to claim her based off of the contract she signed.” Mephisto’s grin widened, “either she comes to me in life or I get her once she dies.” </p><p>I realized for the first time that Rina truly had no escape. I was shaking with rage and I was about to rip into this man in front of me and kill him. Mephisto laughed, “I can see you’re in love with her. It makes sense, she is quite beautiful.” He poured himself a drink, the image of calm, “but I will not be bargaining unless it involves her. Which is why,” he took a sip of his drink and waved his hand, the curtain parted and my heart stopped as Rina stepped into the room, “I offer a much better prize.” </p><p>Rina smiled at me, “hello Loki.” Her smile was twisted, her eyes were a much darker brown and she was covered in scars. This wasn’t the Rina I had trained, this was the Rina I had been tortured with for centuries. “Aren’t you happy to see me?” She waved a hand and one of the women peeled away from my skin, Rina sitting down and taking her place as she wrapped an arm around my waist and ran a hand down my jawline. </p><p>“What do you think?” Mephisto said with a grin, “why don’t we both get what we want?” </p><p>Rina began to kiss her way up my neck and my eyes rolled, making it hard to focus, her hand slid down my chest and to my stomach and then drifted lower as she palmed me through my pants. I gripped her hand but couldn’t find it in me to pull her away as my body reacted to her. She gave a small chuckle and bit my ear. “You get your Rina and I get mine.” Mephisto said. </p><p>Rina continued to kiss me and play with me, driving all thought from my head. </p><p>“I think you would be interested to listen to me,” I managed to say, trying to get ahold of myself, I lifted Rina’s hands off of me and she narrowed her eyes at me, “I come with a much better prize.” </p><p>“What could possibly be better than Rina?” </p><p>“The delivery of the man who stole over a thousand souls from your halls during the A.R.E.S. bombing. I’m sure you’re curious to know who locked the doors of death to keep you from gaining your full strength and capturing your wife earlier,” I said with a smirk, Mephisto’s eyes were filled with hate and I knew I had him. “In exchange for the Edge of Reality, of course.” </p><p>Mephisto cocked an eyebrow, “you think I would give up the most powerful weapon in my arsenal?” </p><p>“Rina is dying,” I explained, playing my last card, “but not a mortal death. Her very soul is being eaten away by the sickness inside of her and without the Edge of Reality, she will be nothing. There will be no woman for you to keep, no prize for you to possess and no soul to imprison once the Aether finally finishes its feast. She’s already slipped into a coma that none can wake her from,” I said, trying not to choke on the words. “Can you feel her Mephisto? Can you feel your contract shredding before you?” </p><p>Mephisto stared at me and the Rina sitting next to me shifted and her form faded away, turning her into a demon dripping with black blood who grinned at me and siddled away. <br/>Mephisto studied me, “bring this man to me and then I shall give you the blade.” </p><p>I stood up, and the woman who had been kissing my chest fell from me. “Lucky for you, I came prepared.” I waved my hand and Dr. Strange appeared, tied in swaths of green and gold magic. “The Sorcerer Supreme.” </p><p>“Loki!” Dr. Strange shouted, “you can’t do this.” </p><p>“I just did,” I said and Mephisto smiled at me.</p><p>“Take the sword,” he waved his hand, “you have brought a wonderful gift.” He ran a sharp nail across Strange’s throat, drawing blood. </p><p>“Rina will never forgive you,” Strange spat. </p><p>“She’ll never know,” I replied, stepping from the alcove and crossing to the throne where I pulled the sword from its sheath, the blade humming as I held it. </p><p>Power rushed through me and for a minute I realized I could take whatever I wanted and do whatever I pleased. </p><p>But, the thought of Rina lying dead in an early grave was enough to get me moving. </p><p>I arrived back in Asgard with the weapon and made my way immediately to Rina’s bedside and held the sword above her and prayed to all the gods that this worked. </p><p>***</p><p>Rina</p><p>Red light swirled around me. I was floating in the middle of a storm of red as the Aether consumed me. </p><p>I could hear laughter and Kang appeared in front of me, torturing Loki and the other Rina within an inch of their lives. </p><p>The power thundered through my veins, and I closed my eyes, letting it surround me, letting me feel it all. </p><p>Malekith had only controlled the Aether when he fully understood its powers. Maybe I needed to see it as a part of me instead of seperate. </p><p>The Aether surrounded me and I was consumed by it as it moved through me, I listened to the whispers that echoed in my head and little by little, I began to learn.</p><p>My body began to heal as the Aether stopped killing me and started to help me. I had the power to bend reality to my will, probability could be anything I wanted, I could bring anything to pass and wipe anything I wanted from existence. With this power I could destroy Mephisto with the flick of my fingers. </p><p>And then, the Aether was ripped from me. </p><p>I opened my eyes, choking and gasping for air, my eyes adjusting to the bright light of Asgards healing room to see Loki standing over me, the Edge of Reality clutched in his hand and a red stone glowing in his palm. </p><p>“What did you do?” I said, my voice hoarse. “Why did you do that?” I screeched.</p><p>Loki blinked, “I just saved your life. You were dying!” He said, obviously confused at my reaction. </p><p>The Aether’s powers had gone to sleep inside of me, like the Mind Stone’s powers had before I learned to control it. I would have to relearn how to wield it’s powers but I didn’t have time to retrain my body, I had to defeat Mephisto now…</p><p>My thoughts squealed to a halt as I stared at the sword, “where the hell did you get that?” I hissed, anger rising inside of me. </p><p>“Mephisto,” Loki said swinging the sword and sliding it into a sheath on his back. “I made a deal with him.” He said, unashamed. </p><p>I shook with anger, the power inside of me rearing its ugly head. “Even after I told you not to go to him?” My voice was calm, quiet and utterly filled with rage. </p><p>“You were dying Rina,” Loki said, “I had no choice.” </p><p>“Yes, you did!” I shrieked, “you always pretend you have no choice but you always do, you always pick the easy way out! I had just made a connection with the Aether, I was winning!”</p><p>“You were dying!” Loki shouted, his voice rising. “I did what I had to to help you!” </p><p>My vision went red and I launched myself at him, aiming to scratch out his eyes. “You didn’t have to do anything! People keep justifying their actions by saying they had too,” I shouted, punching and kicking with each word, Loki doing all he could to fend me off but I was stronger then him now. I let out a strangle laugh, “men justify kidnapping me, torturing me, murdering my family by saying they had to, as if they didn’t have a choice! You always have a choice!” I roared, tears dripping down my face as I punched Loki through a wall. <br/>Loki sat up, rage on his face and for the first time, I wondered if he would hurt me. But, he didn’t hurt me with his hands, just words. “Right?” Loki hissed, “and I suppose you had to erase my memories, I suppose you had to violate me just like Kang did. I made a hard choice to save your life, you made a choice for your own selfish interests!” Loki shouted, his voice hinging on madness. “You walked into my mind and ripped my memories from me just as Kang did, you’re no better than him! I used to think that by training you I was finally doing something right but instead I just created another monster!” </p><p>I roared at him and the ground rolled beneath him, erasing matter itself so he could fly forward and his face could meet my fist without me having to take a single step. </p><p>Loki fell to the ground, spitting blood and he grinned up at me, blood shining on his teeth. “Did you not like the truth?” He hissed, “what are you going to do? Erase my memories again?” </p><p>“You made a deal with a man who tortured me for centuries,” I shouted, “I’m rightfully pissed off!” The Reality Stone’s powers flared inside of me and the golden palace walls peeled off into golden snakes and attacked him, golden fangs sinking into soft flesh. </p><p>Loki shouted and blew them back with a wave of green magic, his eyes glowing as he got to his feet, hissing through his teeth. He was rightfully pissed off now. </p><p>But, I wasn’t finished. “You claim I’m a monster but you can’t seem to look in a mirror! You betrayed your kingdom, tried to kill your brother and let an army of Frost Giants threaten your people! You might have been under mind control in New York but you weren’t before, I acted to protect myself but you acted out of your own greed. Of all the people in this room, I’m not the monster, you are!” I screamed, reality shifting around me as Loki began to sink into the ground. </p><p>I looked into his eyes and knew that I had gone too far but at that moment, I didn’t care. Loki hissed as he sunk lowered into the molten ground, his skin turning blue and his eyes turning red. I took a step back in shock as I stared into the face of a Frost Giant. “At least one of us is only a monster on the outside,” he hissed as he drew the Edge of Reality and cut through the ground and suddenly, everything was back the way it had been as if he had simply cut through an illusion. </p><p>Pain split my head and I shouted out. I heard Loki scream and when I looked up, he was gone, like I had erased him from reality itself. </p><p>For a second, I was so angry that I didn’t care where he had gone but then I realized what I had done. </p><p>“Loki?” I asked softly. I tried to bring him back, I tried to imagine him standing there but nothing happened. “LOKI!” </p><p>Nothing changed. </p><p>I screamed in rage and the entire castle shuddered and then I broke down in tears, what had a done? </p><p>***</p><p>Loki</p><p>I woke up in the Hotel Inferno which wasn’t bustling with people clubbing but was silent as a grave. </p><p>Dr. Strange and Mephisto were sitting in the middle of the room, playing Blackjack. I didn’t have time to wonder what the hell was going on before Mephisto turned to me. </p><p>“Ah, he’s awake,” Mephisto said, “you didn’t really think I would let you walk around with that sword, did you? Once you used it for the second time, I was able to pinpoint your location and the doctor was kind enough to bring you here.” He smirked at me, “I heard you were having a little domestic with my wife. Having issues with her?” He played a card and Dr. Strange’s eye twitched just barely, apparently he was losing. “The best way to control her is to remind her who’s in charge,” he flexed his fist and I growled. </p><p>“I would never hurt her like that,” I hissed. </p><p>“No,” Mephisto said, “but calling her a monster and insinuating a deal with me was probably more hurtful than anything I did to her.” </p><p>“I doubt that.” </p><p>Mephisto went back to his game, “the Doctor and I have a little wager going on. If he wins, I’ll let those thousands of souls who were supposed to die go but if I win,” Mephisto chuckled, “then I get the soul of the most powerful Sorcerer Supreme of all time and the lovely little stone around his neck,” he said, pointing to the Eye. </p><p>I glanced at Dr. Strange, that hadn’t been the plan when I had kidnapped him but it was at least distracting Mephisto, buying us time in which, hopefully, the Avengers showed up. </p><p>“I hope you don’t mind,” Mephisto spoke up after a moment of quiet, “I took the liberty of sending a message to our dear Rina to come get you by sunset or I would kill you.” I glanced out the window to see the sun setting. “She should be here any second.” </p><p>“She won’t come.” </p><p>“I think you’re mistaken. Rina will do anything for the people she loves. She signed her soul away for her family, married me to spare her brother’s life and now she’ll become my queen to save you.” </p><p>“No,” I said, “she won’t.” I said, praying that it was true. </p><p>But then, the voice of the woman I loved echoed through the Hotel Inferno, “Mephisto, I’ve come to bargain.” </p><p>And Mephisto smiled at me and it was the most terrifying thing I had ever seen.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter Six</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter Six<br/>Loki</p><p> </p><p>“Are you alone?” Mephisto asked, prowling around Rina like a shark about to eat his prey. </p><p>Rina stood tall but I could feel her terror through the tether, I tried to send a wave of soothing calm to her mind but she was blocking me. </p><p>“Yes,” Rina replied, her voice trembling slightly. </p><p>Mephisto picked up a lock of her hair and I tried to rip the chains from the wall as he smelled it. “Welcome home,” he said, kissing her cheek. </p><p>I could see her trying not to throw up. </p><p>“I win,” Dr. Strange called out and I was grateful to the doctor for stopping this, even just for a second. Mephisto turned, fury evident on his face as he stalked back over to the doctor and I could see Rina sag in relief. She began to work her way around the room to me, trying to move as silently as possible. She was shaking, her skin slightly red and I realized she was holding Mephisto’s powers inside of her. And from the look on her face, I knew she hated it. </p><p>Mephisto screamed in fury and Rina froze, she knew that scream well and knew the pain that would come from it. </p><p>It took a second for Mephisto to calm down, “fine,” he hissed, “go!” He shouted to Strange, he vanished and reappeared at Rina’s side, touching her chin. “I have something better.” </p><p>“Stephen,” Rina said, her voice cracking but the doctor didn’t even look at her before he vanished into a portal. Rina sobbed as Mephisto gripped her tighter. </p><p>She steeled herself and turned to Mephisto, “I’m here. Let him go.” </p><p>Mephisto sighed, “fine.” He said, moving towards me, “I keep my promises.” I saw the knife seconds before he sent it through my heart. </p><p>I slumped in the chains as Rina screamed and a wave of power slammed into Mephisto. </p><p>***</p><p>Rina</p><p> </p><p>I watched Loki slump to the ground and released the power that had been building up inside of me. I had created an exact clone replica of myself that I was planning to trick Mephisto with but the moment he had stabbed Loki, I revealed my hiding place as my clone blew up into a fury of light, throwing Mephisto across the room and making the entire hotel rumble. <br/>I lunged for Mephisto, red and gold energy shining from my hands as I used the Reality Stone, the Mind Stone and his own power to pound him into the ground. </p><p>I was going to kill him. </p><p>Loki gasped for air, bleeding out slowly as he hung from his chains, unable to stand. I prayed he didn’t die before I could apologize for our fight. </p><p>Mephisto screamed in rage and I Was thrown back, quickly getting to my feet again. A hole opened up in the floor and demons made from fire and blood crawled from the pit and I braced myself for the attack.</p><p> But instead, they raced out the door and into the city, people began to scream. “Looks like you have to choose Rina!” Mephisto shouted, spreading out his arms. </p><p>A golden portal opened up and all the Avengers appeared, furious and screaming for blood. Half of them lunged for the demons in the streets while Dr. Strange landed next to me, “you didn’t really think I would abandon you, did I?” He said, trying to smile. </p><p>I grinned at him, “perfect timing!” I said and launched myself at Mephisto and for the first time, I saw fear flash across Mephisto’s face. </p><p>I pummeled him into the ground, cloning myself so I beat him up with four fists instead of two as I ripped him apart piece by piece but he kept regenerating underneath my hands. </p><p>There were only a few ways to truly kill Mephisto and I knew what I had to do. I punched him backwards, through a wall and ran for his throne, the height of Mephisto’s powers. </p><p>I could have destroyed it but I had something better in mind. I climbed onto the throne and suddenly, I could feel the minds of all the souls trapped in his domain. I knew I could not free them but I could end their suffering for good. </p><p>I could feel the demons around me and I ordered them to leave the humans alone and tear each other to pieces and drag Mephisto into the hole with him. </p><p>And then, I used the Reality Stone’s powers to seal the portal once and for all. I could still hear Mephisto screaming as his demon ripped him apart, piece my piece and then I destroyed his throne once the portal was gone, turning it to ash with my new powers. </p><p>The others stopped fighting, panting in the aftermath and I ran to Loki’s side, kneeling next to him. He was still clinging onto the last threads of life, “I’m sorry,” he whispered, choking on his own blood. </p><p>“No,” I whispered, “please, don’t die.” </p><p>I glanced around for help and my eyes landed on the stone around Dr. Strange’s neck. “Please,” I begged him, “help him.” I knew the stone was one of the Infinity Stones and I knew it could turn back time and heal him. </p><p>Dr. Strange hesitated and then shook his head, “I can’t.” He said, “he is a criminal and I can’t risk him being free.” </p><p>I screamed in fury, rage coursing through me and I was suddenly across the room, right in front from Dr. Strange. He blinked in shock as I ripped through the spells around the stone and pulled the necklace from his neck. </p><p>Power flooded through me and I screamed in pain, lighting forking it’s way across my body. Strange ripped the stone from my hands but the damage was already done, I had mimicked it’s powers. </p><p>My entire body ached from the rush of energy as three stones thundered through my veins, making me tremble as I stumbled back to Loki. I had no idea what I was doing but I waved my hands like I had seen Strange do sometimes and green light appeared around me. </p><p>“Stop!” Strange ordered, “you don’t know what you could do!” He shouted but I didn’t care. </p><p>I yanked the knife from his shoulder, his pulse dying as his blood pooled around me as I twisted my wrist, time going backwards and I watched as the wound knitted itself up. </p><p>Loki gasped, opening his eyes, the same color as the Time Stone and I grinned at him, tears dripping down my face. </p><p>“Rina?” He asked, touching my face and his magic rushed into me. I let the power of the Time Stone fade from around me as he sat up. “I’m sorry,” he whispered, “I’m so sorry.” </p><p>I gave him a sad smile, “it’s over now,” I said.  </p><p>“Rina,” Tony appeared by my side, glancing between Strange and I. “Let’s get you home.” </p><p>I stood up, helping Loki to his feet and we all stepped outside the Hotel Inferno. It was over. </p><p>“Wait” I said and turned back to the hotel once everyone was out. “There’s still one more thing I have to do.” </p><p>I raised my hands and let all three of the infinity stones surge inside of me as I destroyed that Hotel brick by brick until there was nothing left. </p><p>And only then did I let myself cry as I realized I was really safe, that it was really over. Loki pulled me into a hug and held me as we transported back to Stark Tower and into my room that hadn’t been touched since I left. </p><p>I looked up at Loki, smiling at him. He brushed a piece of hair from my face, “can I kiss you?” He asked softly. </p><p>My heart jumped, “yes,” I said, “but, don’t take my memories, okay?” </p><p>He smirked, tilting my chin up as he traced my face, “don’t take mine.” He said and kissed me deeply. </p><p>And I realized I was home. </p><p>***</p><p>Loki</p><p>“For your actions against the Dísir and your bravery in defending Asgard, I Odin, Allfather, declare Prince Loki Odinson, cleared of all charges!” Odin thundered, his spear echoing in the hallway. </p><p>People cheered, all of them on Loki’s side after they had seen him bravely attack the Thirteen Dísir and cast them from Asgard. I stood off to the side, grinning as Loki stared out at all the people cheering for him, he held out his arms and smiled to the people and they cheered louder. </p><p>“My son,” Odin said, “I am proud of the man you have become.” </p><p>Loki bowed to his father, “I am proud to be your son.” He said, his smile was a little more mischievous than I would’ve liked. </p><p>The celebrations lasted long into the night and we danced for hours. I stepped onto an empty balcony, staring up at the galaxies in the sky. “Did you have anything to do with that?” Loki asked and I turned to see him leaning against the door. </p><p>“With what?” I said mischievously. He cocked an eyebrow and I caved, “maybe,” I said, not giving him a straight answer.</p><p>Loki came up to stand by me, “thank you.” </p><p>I hummed, “well, don’t flatter yourself. I did it for purely selfish reasons.” </p><p>Loki trailed a hand down my bare back that my dress exposed, I shivered, trying to remember what we had been talking about and he smirked as he pressed a kiss to my bare shoulder. “If Kang comes, I’ll need an army. And what better army than that of Asgard,” I smirked, “hopefully by then, the king will be a friend of mine.” </p><p>Loki’s eyes glittered as he looked up at me, “Maybe you’ll be the Queen of Asgard.” He said, his voice low as he kissed my neck. </p><p>I sucked in a breath as he wrapped an arm around me, “hmmm, it has a nice ring to it,” I said breathlessly. </p><p>“Yes, it does, doesn’t it,” Loki said, spinning me in his arms. His lips landed on mine and I lost myself in him. And for a second, I forgot everything I was supposed to be afraid of and everything that still threatened us. </p><p>“I love you,” I whispered, saying the words quickly before I could talk myself out of it. </p><p>Loki pulled back, blinking. “I love you too,” he said before he scooped me up in his arms and kissed me fiercely.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Epilogue</p><p> </p><p>“It is done my emperor,” the scientist spoke softly, fearfully, to the hulking beast on the throne. </p><p>“Let me see it,” Kang said, his voice rumbling through his base. </p><p>The scientist waved a hand and chains shattered the silence as a small child with white hair, glowing blue eyes and blue tainted skin was dragged forward. </p><p>“What is it?” Kang asked. </p><p>“The Tesseract has taken a human form,” the scientist explained, “it calls itself Kobik.” </p><p>“Do you know what you need to do Kobik?” </p><p>“I will bring Rina Kobayashi to you,” the girl said, her voice void of all emotions. “And kill Loki Odinson.” </p><p>“Go,” Kang said, “bring me my weapon. Do not fail me.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>